A Butterfly Frolicking in the Water
by Bravo Tango
Summary: It is extraordinary that a small butterfly can cause a ripple on the ocean.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! It has been too long since my last story but I am very excited to start again and on one of my favorite ship in Kimetsu no Yaiba: Giyuu x Shinobu. So some things to clear up:**

**First, I will make some changes to the canon and I hope I don't have to diverge too far.**

**Second, this will be my first time to be using Japanese terminology even though I've been writing anime and manga stories for two years now. I will try to use the right terms for the right situations.  
**

**Third, I will be keeping the naming system western so First name, Family name.**

**Fourth, there will be information used in the manga so there are spoilers ahead for anime-only. You have been warned.**

**Fifth, Shinobu and Giyuu will be a little older in this story.**

"Blah" — Speech

"Blah" — Speech in another language

_'Blah' _— Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

*_Blah_* — Sound effects in speech

(**_Blah_**) — Author's notes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba; they belong to ******Koyoharu Gotōge**. This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

* * *

_Shinobu places her bag down and takes off her shoes as she steps up on the wooden tiles. "Nee-san, I'm home." She picks up the bag and walks into the hallway. "Nee-san?" Just then a door slides open and a small girl with purple eyes appears at the opening. "Kanao?" The younger girl bows her head. "Have you seen nee-san?" Kanao points to the courtyard. "Thank you."  
_

_The demon slayer continues her path to her older sister's location and reaches to the courtyard door. Just as she slides it open, she hears her sister's voice._

_"...Take care now." After opening the door, Shinobu spots Kanae Kocho as she stands in the middle of the courtyard with her head tilted upward. She has two green and pink butterfly hairpins adorned on either side of her head. She tucks her arms into the sleeves of her haori that has the ends colored in cyan and pink while the designs imitate butterfly wings._

_Shinobu raises her eyebrow. 'Is she talking to herself now?' She shakes her head and walks toward her sister._

_As the younger Kocho comes closer, she hears her sister muttering to herself. "He could've used the front door..."_

_"Nee-san?"_

_Kanae jolts and turns around. "Shinobu-chan!" She smiles as she meets Shinobu halfway. "How was the trip?"_

_Shinobu raises the bag. "It was fine but anyway..." She leans closer to her sister. "Do you need to rest? I heard you were talking to yourself."_

_Kanae waves off Shinobu's concern. "I'm fine. I was just talking to Tomioka-kun."_

_Shinobu tilts her head. "Who's that?"_

_"He's the Water Pillar."_

_"Oh." Shinobu lowers the bags. "What were you two talking about?"_

_Kanae points to the sword at her hip. "I wanted to get some pointers from him."_

_'Ah, nee-san's style did come from the Water technique after all.' Shinobu looks at the same direction as her did. 'I wonder what he looks like.'_

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

Shinobu slowly blinks her eyes open as she hears the birds chirp outside her room. _'...What a weird thing to remember.'_ She yawns as she gets out of the covers and stores her futon in the closet. She takes her time as she goes through her morning routine.

As she buttons up her uniform—

_Knock_

_Knock_

Shinobu turns to the door. "Yes?"

"Shishō, a crow came from headquarters. Oyakata-sama calls for your presence."

"Thank you Kanao-chan. Please look after the estate while I'm gone."

"Yes shishō."

Shinobu listens as Kanao's footsteps fade away from the door. She finishes buttoning up her uniform and slips on the butterfly haori. Shinobu ties the back of hair into a bun with a white and purple butterfly ornament. She moves her bangs as her finger combs through purple-tip of her the strands. _'I guess it's finally time.'_ Shinobu walks to her door but stops, _'Oh I forgot one thing.'_ She walks back to the mirror and smiles, _'Keep smiling.'_

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

_Headquarters..._

Shinobu walks through the gates and makes her way to the clearing. Along the way she spots a small group of people while there is one person off to the side. _'What's he doing all by his lonesome?'_

One person from the group notices Shinobu and swings her arm, nearly smacking the people around her with her limb and waist-length double braids. "There you are Shinobu-chan!"

Shinobu smiles and waves back. "Hello Mitsuri-chan." She watchers as the end of Mitsuri's braid flail and smack the person next to her in the face. _'Energetic as always.'_ Some of the people make space for Shinobu to join the circle. She looks around and stops at a familiar scarred face. "Hello Sanemi-san."

He grunts as he crosses his arms over his chest. "Hey."

Shinobu shifts her focus and stops at the victim of Mitsuri's braid smack. _'Ah, the Flame Pillar. This must be Mitsuri's former mentor.'_ "You must be Kyojuro-san right? It's a pleasure to meet you."

The man rocks his head forward, his yellow hair with red steaks caressing his shoulders. "Likewise Kocho! But please call me Rengoku! My father is Kyojuro!"

Shinobu nods her head. "Of course Rengoku-san." _'Is this where Mitsuri gets her energy?'_ She turns to the other person and has to tilt her head up. _'Tall, but not as tall as Gyomei though.'_

The person must have noticed her stare as he smirks and points his thumbs toward himself. "Be privileged as you're in the presence of the most flamboyant person in the world, Tengen Uzui! Sound Pillar." He has a white headband that holds up his silver hair and two swords sheathed on his back. "Want to become my fourth wife?"

_'Three wives!?'_ Shinobu tries to keep her smile from straining. "Hello Uzui-san, but I'm afraid I have to reject your offer."

The Sound Pillar smooths his white hair back. "A shame you can't bask in my greatness."

_'A shame indeed.'_ Shinobu looks to the last person that was alone and raises her eyebrow. _'That's an interesting design.'_ The design of the person's haori is split in half where one-half is in burgundy-red while the other half is in a checkered pattern with green, orange, and yellow colors. His head is facing the other direction and she Shinobu can only note his messy black hair that was tied into a ponytail. _'I should greet him.'_ She turns her body—

"Oyakata-sama has arrived." Two girls with the same face and hair are leading a man to the front. The man's eyes are clouded and the top of his face is purple as if it was heavily bruised.

The man smiles, "Hello everyone."

In a second, everyone present knelt in front of the man with their heads bowed. Rengoku is the first to speak. "Greeting Oyakata-sama! We are happy to see you in good health!"

"Thank you Rengoku. First, I want to apologize everyone here for the abrupt call."

Mitsuri frets, "There's no need to apologize Oyakata-sama. All of us are glad to be here."

"Still, It is a shame that not everyone is here."

Shinobu looks up, "It is fine Oyakata-sama. I can meet them at a later date."

Oyakata nods his head. "Now then. Shinobu Kocho, because of your exceptional service, you have proven your worth to become a Pillar. Do you accept this position?"

"Yes Oyakata-sama."

The man smiles, "Then you shall be given the title of Insect Pillar. Congratulation Shinobu."

Shinobu bows her head. "You have my greatest gratitude and I will perform my duty to my upmost ability Oyakata-sama."

Oyakata looks around. "There will be no mission for today so you have the day for yourselves."

"Thank you for your generosity Oyakata-sama!"

The man nods his head and the twins lead him back to the estate. When he disappears behind the door, her fellow pillars surround her.

"Congratulation Kocho!"

"As a pillar you have to be flamboyant." Tengen flicks his head. "But not as flamboyant as me."

"Congratulation Shinobu-chan! We should go out and eat."

_'I will pray for the restaurant.'_ Shinobu smiles, "Sure. What do you have in mind?"

Mitsuri taps her chin as she turns to the Flame Pillar. "What about the barbecue house we went last time?"

Rengoku tilts his head. "Didn't that close down?"

Mitsuri deflates, "Eehhhh!? But it was one of my favorites."

_'That's probably the reason why it closed down.'_

Mitsuri plays with her braids. "What about..."

Shinobu's catches movement in her peripheral vision and her attention shifts to the person with the mismatched haori walking away. _'Oh! I haven't even got his name.'_ She jogs up to the person and smiles, "Hello! My name is Shinobu Kocho. May I have your name?"

The person turns around and stares at her for several seconds. "...Giyuu Tomioka."

Shinobu's eyes slightly widen, _'Is he the Water Pillar? The one nee-san talked about?'_ "It's nice to meet you Tomioka-san." Shinobu gestures to the group. "Would you like to join us?"

Giyuu looks at the group and then back to Shinobu. "...I have other things to do."

Before she can say anything else, Giyuu turns around and walks away. Shinobu still smiles as she stares at his back. _'...Huh.'_

"I fucking hate that arrogant prick."

Shinobu turns around to see Sanemi scowling at Giyuu. _'Arrogant? It didn't seem like it.'_

Mitsuri tries to placate the scarred person. "Now now Shinazugawa-san. I'm sure he has his reasons but let us celebrate Shinobu-chan's promotion." She looks at the newly-inducted Pillar. "Are you ready to go Shinobu-chan? We thought of a great place to eat at."

"Sure." Shinobu joins the group and they walk away from headquarters. She takes a glance behind them but sees no signs of the Water Pillar. _'How odd. I wonder if we'll see each other again.'_

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

_One month later..._

Shinobu picks up a a test tube when a crow lands on her window. _'Oh? Another mission?'_

"CAW! Tomioka and Kocho are to meet up at Nakashikanai! There has been a demon sighted!"

The Pillar's eyebrows rise up. _'Two pillars together for a mission?'_ She clenches her hand. _'Is it because I'm new? Haven't I proven myself?'_

"CAW! Tomi—"

"I heard you the first time."

The crow tilts its head at Shinobu. "CAW—"

She flashes a throwing knife and smiles, "I haven't gotten any practice lately."

The crow squawks and and flies away.

Shinobu sighs, _'Must be newly trained. Anyway, I should get ready.'_ She gets up and gathers her gear and supplies for travel. After everything is secured, Shinobu picks up travel bag and makes her way to the front door. As she reached to the front, she turns around. "Aoi-chan? Kanao-chan? Are you near?"

Aoi was the first to peek her head behind a door. "Yes sensei?" Kanao appears from a different door and they both walk toward their master.

Shinobu bends down to slip on her footwear. "Are the children asleep?"

Aoi nods her head. "They fell asleep an hour ago."

_'A shame I can't say bye to them.'_ She finishes and stands up. "I'll be going on a mission and I'll be gone..." Shinobu looks and off to the side. "For about a week so can the two of you look after the house for me?"

They nod, "Yes sensei."

The Insect Pillar smiles, "Thank you. I'll see you two next time."

"Bye sensei."

Shinobu walks through the front door and turns around to close the door—

"Are you ready Kocho?"

!

Shinobu does her best to hold in her scream and only flinches her shoulders. _'What's he doing here!?'_ She puts on her smile and turns around. "Oh hello Tomioka-san. It's good to see you again. What are you doing here? I thought you would be on your way to Nakashikanai?"

Giyuu stares at his fellow Pillar. "...You house was along the way."

_'Baby-sitting me?'_ Shinobu then stares at his face. _'It's the same expression from a month ago. Does he have any other expressions?'_ She keeps on her smile. "Oh why thank you Tomioka-san. Shall we go?"

Giyuu nods and begins walking.

Shinobu follows and they walk side-by-side in silence.

.

.

.

_'Well this is awkward.'_ Shinobu glances to her side and tilts her head upwards. "Have you ever had partner missions before?"

"A few times."

.

.

.

Shinobu can feel smile strain, _'This person...'_ "What do you think about the demon we're going to slay?"

Gyiuu stares at Shinobu.

She feels her smile slip. "What?"

"...Did you not read the message?"

"What message?"

"The message from the crow."

Shinobu tries to keep her head from going red as keeps her smile. _'I can't believe I miss that.'_ She puts her hand out. "Mine must've been misplaced. Do you still have yours?"

Giyuu slowly reaches into his sleeve and takes out a small piece of paper. "Here."

Shinobu takes it. "Thank you." She reads the contents:

_Demon reported in Nakashikanai. A young girl reported that a woman with strange eyes has taken her brother. Going to investigate more. _

Shinobu folds the paper. "Who wrote the message?"

"It was reported that a shinobi was in the area. He hasn't reported back."

"Hmm," She taps her chin. "Do you think the demon has a Blood Demon Art?"

"Unknown."

"Can you at least speculate?"

"There is no point to that."

_'Is this how you talk to people in general?'_ She readjusts her grip on her bag and they walk in silence again.

_Caw_

Shinobu looks up a nearby tree to see her crow next to Giyuu's crow. _'At least they're getting along with each other.'_

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

"What a quaint town we have here Tomioka-san." Shinobu and Giyuu stand on a hill that looks over a decent-sized town.

"Hm," Giyuu grips his covered weapon and walks down the hill. "Let's find more information about the demons."

Shinobu sighs as she adjust her covered sword on her shoulder and follows after her fellow Pillar. _'I'm glad I kept the extra covering.'_ She stares at Giyuu's butterfly-themed covering. _'Nee-san always did forget to bring one.'_ As they entered the bustling town, the swordswoman turns to Giyuu. "We should find an inn Tomioka-san."

The Water Pillar stops to consider and then nods his head. "Okay."

Shinobu smiles, "Perfect." She calls for one of the locals. "Excuse me."

The local turns to them. "Yes?"

"Is there an inn nearby?"

The local points at a two-story building. "Right there."

Shinobu nods her head. "Thank you for your help."

"No problem." The local walks away.

Shinobu turns to Giyuu. "Shall we?" He nods and the both of them walk to the inn.

As they enter through the door, a chime and a girl that is behind a counter greet them. "Welcome. Would you two like to stay here?"

Giyuu steps forward. "Yes. Two rooms."

The girls flinches, "M-May I have your names?

_'Do you even have social skills Tomioka-san?'_

"Giyuu Tomioka and Shinobu Kocho."

That'll be 10,000 yen a night."

Giyuu forks over the money. "Here."

"Thank you." The girl accepts the money and reaches for the keys. She walks behind the counter and stops at the bottom of the stairs. "Grandma, I'm taking a pair of patrons up the stairs."

A voice comes from the side. "Okay Aya."

Aya waves the two over. "I'll show you two your rooms." The both of them follow Aya up the stairs and stop at two room at the corner.

Shinobu stares at Aya's back as she unlocks the doors. _'Now is a good time to look for information.'_ She stops beside Giyuu. "Excuse but do you know any good restaurants around? The both of us are hungry from our travel." _'Maybe we can find something there.'_

Aya sighs and then turns around, "Honestly miss I suggest you two to just leave town."

Shinobu blinks at that. "I apologize if we offended you."

The girl pinches the bridge of her nose. "I'm so sorry about that. Please ignore what I said."

Shinobu takes a closer look at Aya. _'Pale. Bags under her eyes and they are bloodshot. The area around her eyes seem red and puffy. Crying? Not getting enough sleep? She seems almost my age.'_ She leans forward. "Forgive me for prying, but do you want to tell us what happened?"

The girl stares at them for a while and then just sighs, "It's my older brother. He's gone missing."

Shinobu blinks, _'What are the chances?'_ She then frowns in sympathy. _'This is the girl that was mentioned in the message.'_

The girl continues, "He's the third one to be gone."

Shinobu's eyes widen. _'The third one?'_ She and Giyuu glance at each other and Shinobu goes back to the girl. "If I may ask, what happened to them?"

"People said that the three of them just found a woman they liked and left town."

"But you think differently."

Aya hesitates as she stares at them.

_'Understandable, but we need the information.'_ Shinobu places her hand on the girl's shoulder and comforts her. "We won't judge you."

The girl stares for a moment and sighs, "I was there and saw what really happened. My grandma told me to pick him up from a party since it was getting late. I saw him at the end of the street and I hid behind a wall."

Giyuu tilts his head. "Why would you hide?"

Aya slightly blushes, "I wanted to scare him since he played a prank on me earlier that day."

Giyuu blinks.

"..."

Shinobu gestures with her hand. "Please continue."

"Anyway that was when some woman approached him. They started talking and they walked off to the corner of the street. I was curious and followed a little closer." Aya wrings her hands. "Then the woman did some gestures with her hands and my brother dropped like a sack of rice. The crazy thing is that she picked him up like he was paper." She stares at Giyuu. "My brother is taller and bigger than you."

_'Ah, their inhuman strength.'_

Aya is now fiddling with her sleeves. "..."

Shinobu rubs small circles on her back. "You don't have to continue."

Aya looks to the side but she shakes her head. "...When the lady turned around, I saw her eyes and they were yellow and looked like a cat's eyes. She ran into the alleyway and I chased after her but they disappeared." She clenches her hands and looks at the floor. "When I told the police what happened, they didn't believe me. They thought my brother was swooned by a woman and left our family."

_'It seems we are dealing with a Blood Demon art user after all. Hypnosis? No, the man fell asleep...'_

After several seconds of silence, Aya look up and stares at their faces. "...You believe me. Who are you two?"

Giyuu looks at Aya. "We're demon slayers."

Shinobu feels her smile slip off. _'Seriously Tomioka-san?'_ She puts her smile back on. "What my _partner_ is saying is that we're experts in this matter."

Aya grips Shinobu's hands. "Will you bring my brother back?"

_'I'm afraid he's gone.'_ Shinobu keeps her smile. "We will find your brother."

Aya's shoulders drop in relief. "Thank you so much."

_'Need her to focus.'_ "May I call you Aya?" The girl nods. "Aya, what can you tell me about the two who were taken before your brother? Any similarities between them and your brother?"

"Um," Aya looks up and off to the side. "They were all men and were about my brother's age."

_'Males do have more meat on them.'_ "When and where did these cases happened?"

"I think..." Aya pauses, "The first one happened a month ago at the north-side of town, the second one happened two weeks ago at the east-side, and my brother disappeared a week ago that was close to the inn."

"What about the woman?" Giyuu asks, "Are there any other characteristics?"

"She seems pale and young with black hair that reaches to her back."

_'Interesting to see a demon that kept their human features.'_

"Aya?" The three of them turn to the direction of the stairs. "I need you back at the counter."

"I'll be down in a moment Grandma." Aya turns to the slayers. "I have to go. I'm sorry for leaving."

Shinobu shakes her head. "Not at all. Thank you for your help. Oh," She raises a finger. "Can you show any restaurants that are close to where your brother and those two people went missing?"

Aya nods her head. "Sure. I can give you a map when I'm free." She turns but stops again. "I should give your money back."

Giyuu stares, "Why?"

Aya turns to Giyuu. "You're doing something about this. It's the least I can do to help."

"You don't have to."

"But I want to."

"We—"

_Clap_

"Okay," Shinobu puts her hands down. "Can we have discounts instead? You can help us by giving us information and having us play less for rooms."

Aya pauses and then nods her head. "That sounds good."

"Aya? Can you come down please."

Aya turns to stairs. "Coming Grandma." She turns back to them. "I'll see you two later."

Giyuu nods his head.

Shinobu gives a small wave. "See you soon." Aya turns around and walks away.

As soon as Aya left, Shinobu jabs her finger deep into Giyuu's side but he gives no visible reaction other than turning his head. "What was that for?"

Shinobu raises her eyebrow. "Really Tomioka-san? Do you tell everyone that we're demon slayers?"

"It's the truth."

"That's not the point. Wait," Shinobu furrows her brows. "How did you gather information from your previous missions?"

"Most of the time I was able to hunt down the demons on my own."

"You've never talked with people?"

"I didn't see any reason for it."

Shinobu wants to scoff. _'No wonder.'_ "Then this is the perfect opportunity for you to work on your social skills and do some investigations."

"..."

"It won't be that hard Tomioka-san." Shinobu turns to her room. "Anyway, let's open the windows for our crows, change clothes, and wait for Aya."

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

_Later..._

"If you come this way Miss, I'll show you to your table."

"Thank you." Shinobu follows a young waitress to a table and sits down on a chair.

"Would you like a glass of water?"

"Yes please."

"Here you go." The waitress gives Shinobu a glass of water and the menu.

Shinobu smiles and accepts the menu. "Thank you again." The waitress nods and patrols around the restaurant. _'Now then,'_ Shinobu opens the menu. _'Let's hear if anything interesting comes up.'_ She looks at the menu and she blinks, _'Oh?'_ She looks up and raises her hand for a nearby waitress. "Excuse me?"

The waitress comes to Shinobu's table. "Is there anything you need miss?"

Shinobu points at several crossed out items. "Why are these crossed out?"

"Oh I am so sorry about that." The waitress takes out another menu. "Here. This one is the updated one.

"Oh?" Shinobu accepts the new menu. "Anything different?"

"Not really. We just got a shipment of ingredients and so we can make everything on the menu."

"Are these foods really popular?"

"Yeah..." The waitress shifts her glance. "You can say that."

_'Hmm. Interesting.'_ Shinobu let's out a small gasp. "Is there something wrong? Is the food safe? Oh Kami what happened to the last shipment?" She starts to get up from the chair and—

"Wait wait wait." The waitress waves her arms and ushers Shinobu back into her seat. "It's nothing serious Miss."

Shinobu frets, "But why did you pause?"

The waitress looks around before she leans close to Shinobu. "Look, I heard that someone stole a large amount of ingredients at the food warehouse a week ago."

_'That's the same time when Aya's brother was taken.'_

"The crazy thing was that the locks weren't broken. It was like they disappeared out of thin air. See? There's nothing wrong with the food. We just didn't have the ingredients at the time."

_'Could these two cases be related? I'll look into it after I eat.'_ Shinobu calms down. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." She looks around again. "Seriously don't."

"I won't." Shinobu looks at the menu.

"Would you like me to come back when you're ready?"

"I'll look quickly." Shinobu looks at the menu. _'Let's see what they have.'_ She points at one of the items. "I'll have one please. By the way," The slayer gives the waitress the menu. "Did anything happen a week ago..."

_._

_. ._

_30 minutes later..._

_. ._

_._

"Ahh," Shinobu smiles as she steps outside of the restaurant, _'So much better than food rations and snacks. Now then,'_ She takes a map out from her pocket. _'Is there a storehouse nearby?'_ Her finger traces a line on the map and stops at a certain point. _'Hmm, this one is the closest. Let's go there.'_ She unfolds the paper and walks through the street.

_._

_. ._

_10 minutes later..._

_. ._

_._

_'Hmm,'_ Shinobu taps her chin as she looks around the warehouse. _'Just like that waitress said, the locks don't look newly replaced.'_ She looks up to see an open window. _'A demon could—'_ Shinobu shakes her head. _'This is ridiculous. Why would a demon steal food?'_ The slayer takes out her pocket-watch. _'It's almost time to meet up with Tomioka-san.'_ She pockets the watch and walks away from the warehouse. _'What a waste of time.'_

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

_Inn..._

People steer away from Shinobu as she stands in front of the entrance; her smile has an razor edge and she is tapping her forearm. _'What should I do to him for making me wait for...'_ The slayer takes out her watch. _'Thirty minutes.'_ She pockets it and waits for her partner.

After several minutes, Shinobu begins her way to Giyuu's location. _'It'll be faster this way.'_ She then frowns, _'His social skills can't be that bad... can it?'_

.

_Later..._

.

Shinobu turns around and stops at the sight in front of her. _'You have to be kidding me.'_

There is a group of women surrounding Giyuu in his uniform.

Shinobu stares her partner's blank face as he tries to get out of the circle. _'How can someone be popular with that kind of face. Although...'_ She studies his facial features. _'He does look handsome—'_ Her eyes widen and she shakes her head. _'No! He's your partner.'_ Shinobu looks back and their eyes meet.

Giyuu said something to the ladies and forced his way out of the circle. He makes his way to Shinobu and she steps back to the corner. _'Wait what am I doing?'_ She takes a breath and turns bac—

"Oof." Shinobu staggers back but a hand catches her wrist.

"Are you okay Kocho?"

Shinobu focuses on Giyuu and she smiles, "I'm fine Tomioka-san. Would you let me go?" The taller slayer lets go. "Thank you Tomioka-san. I was wondering what kept you late. I didn't know you were popular with the ladies."

Giyuu sighs, "I apologize for that. They were insistent on talking to me. In any case, did you find anything?"

Shinobu moves to an alley as Giyuu follows, "It seems what Aya said was correct. They believed Aya's brother was enamored by a woman and left town. What about you?"

"It's the same for the first two cases."

"Hmm. Including the shinobi, the demon may have taken four lives that we know of." Shinobu takes out the map and stares at the marked areas. "The demon also seems to strike at different locations."

Giyuu stands behind Shinobu and points at an area. "Would this be the next area it would strike?"

Shinobu mentally calculates the distance between the marked spots and Giyuu's guess. "...Most likely. The area seems far enough where the residents wouldn't make a connection. We can patrol around the area and hunt down the demon."

"..."

Shinobu looks up from the map to stare at Giyuu's blank face. "Is there something else Tomioka-san?"

"I have a different idea."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I can be bait for the demon."

"...Huh!?" Shinobu's smile slip as she stares at Giyuu in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

_'This person...'_ Shinobu looks up and down. "Even if you do share some similarities, what other reasons do you have?"

"No one else will be targeted and the civilians will not be in danger. From there, you will follow me and kill the demon."

_'I can't believe I'm contemplating it.'_ Shinobu sighs, "Tomioka-san, you do realize that you'll be defenseless right?"

"Yes, but you'll be there."

"...You're putting an awful amount of trust in someone you barely know."

"You've worked hard to become a pillar. I trust you Kocho."

Shinobu feels her chest warm up and she averts her eyes. _'How can you say that with a straight face?'_

"Kocho?"

She takes a deep breath and looks back at Giyuu with a smile. "Fine. We'll do it your way, but you're going to need new clothes and learn how to speak to the ladies."

For once Giyuu raises his eyebrow. "Is there a special way to speak to them?"

_'What did I gotten myself into.'_ "Let's just go back to the inn."

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

_Two days later..._

_'This is pitiful.'_ Shinobu shakes her head as she crouches down on the roof of a building. She looks down at Giyuu as he bumbles through a conversation with a lady. After several minutes, Giyuu walks away from the lady and Shinobu stands up to follow her partner. _'Not that one huh.'_ She takes out her watch and then up to the moon. _'We should try again tomorrow.'_

Shinobu looks down to see Giyuu walking down an empty street. _'That should be a good place to join him.'_ She crouches down and— _'Oh?'_ She stops and peers farther down the street to see a lone woman walking towards Giyuu. Once the lady reaches to Giyuu side, they begin talking with one another. After a few moments, the lady does a hand gesture and Giyuu slumps against the woman.

_'This is it.'_ Shinobu feels her heartbeat elevate as the woman effortlessly picks up Giyuu and jogs to an alleyway. Shinobu follows from a decent distance as the demon jumps out of the town and into the forest. _'Have to make she doesn't sense me.'_ The petite slayer jumps up to the trees and begins stalking after the demon. After a while, the demon stops at a clearing and places Giyuu on the ground.

Shinobu also stops at a tree branch and crouches down. _'This should be far enough.'_ She grips her scabbard and draws her sword. _'Insect Breathing—'_

"What are you doing Mei?"

Shinobu presses herself against the trunk. _'Who is that?'_

A man with glasses walks to the clearing and stops next to the demon. "He isn't our original target."

Mei places her hands on her hips. "I can't help it Ishi. He's just too handsome."

Ishi crosses his arms. "What if the town becomes suspicious?"

The Insect bites her lips. _'Two demons working together?'_ She pats her body and then clenches her teeth. _'Damn it. I don't have enough gear on me.'_ Shinobu stares at Giyuu's body. _'Will I be able to take them out fast enough?'_

Mei waves him off. "It's fiiine. I heard he's a traveler. People will just assume he left town."

"That sounds like a lucky catch."

"Just let her have it Ishi. Nothing wrong with having more blood."

Shinobu presses herself against the trunk as a large man and a woman with a ponytail walks to the clearing. _'There's more? This is unheard of.' _Shinobu looks at the demons. _'All of them still have human features.'_

Ishi looks at the three other people before he sighs, "Fine. We can get the target tomorrow."

Mei jumps up. "Yay!" She picks up Giyuu's body and the party walks in one direction.

Shinobu takes a deep breath. _'Calm down. Find an opportunity.'_ She grips her sword as she hops different trees.

Ishi turns to the other woman. "Do we have enough food for an extra mouth Otani?"

Otani nods her head. "We have enough food in the refrigerator."

Ishi turns to man. "Aoyama, what about spacing?"

Aoyama taps his chin. "We should have space for two more before we add another room."

Shinobu narrows her eyes. _'Food? Room? What is going on here?'_

"See?" Mei bumps Ishi's shoulder. "It all worked out."

Ishi rolls his eyes. "You only got lucky because I prepared for unexpected situations."

"Yes yes thank you for your thoughtfulness doctor."

Shinobu stops at a tree as she stares at a wooden two-story house. _'How did this get built in the forest?'_ She looks around to see clean-cut tree stumps. _'Seems like I have to get around and down on the ground from there.'_ She waits as the group walks into the house before she jumps her way to the back-side of the house. She drops down and stalks to the back wall of the house. She presses her ear and tries to listen to anything.

"...ove the new guy to the room and tie him in."

"Hey Ishi we're almost out of firewood."

_Sigh_

"I'll be back."

Shinobu hears footsteps fading away and the front door opening. She ambles to the side and spots Ishi in front of a tree. _'What is he doing?'_ Ishi swings his arm and a clean cut appeared on the tree. _'Two blood demon art users so far.'_ The tree topples down and the demon starts swinging his arms. The plants behind the fallen tree sway after every sing of his arm. _'Is he using wind to cut?'_ Ishi picks up several cut wood and walks back to the house. Shinobu makes her way back to her original spot and leans against the wall.

Mei is the first one to talk. "C'mon Ishi. I want to taste the new guy."

_'Taste?'_ Shinobu hand inches toward her blade. _'I might have to—'_

"Calm down Mei. Let me draw his blood and we're all get a taste."

Shinobu stops, _'Blood?'_ It feels like hours as she waits.

"Alright. Here, Mei. You get the first sip."

"Yay!"

.

.

"Oh this is delicious!"

"Really?"

"It really is."

"I think we found a good one."

"Let me get more."

_'That's it.'_ Shinobu stands up and clasps her hand on her sword grip—

"Calm down everyone. We need to save it. We have other bodies so there's no need to suck him dry."

"Ehh? But their blood tastes bland now that we got the new guy."

Shinobu eyes widen, _'Everything makes sense now.'_ Her mind goes into overdrive._ 'They didn't eat the people, they're milking them. They stole the food in order to keep the people alive and make more blood.'_ Shinobu stares at the wall. _'This is a blood farm.'_

"Alright it seems to be time. Otani can you cook some food?"

"Yes."

"Aoyama, wake up number 1 first."

"Okay."

"Hey Ishi are we still going though with the plan tomorrow?"

"Yes same place and target. Never huts to have extra sources."

_'I need to go back.'_ Shinobu presses her fist against her forehead as clenches her eyes and teeth. _'Please forgive me Tomioka-san. I will come back for you.'_ The Pillar slinks back into the woods and back to the town.

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

Shinobu jumps through the window and lands in her room. _'What should I do now?'_ She starts to pace around. _'A group of demons are working together and Tomioka became their valued blood bag.'_

_Caw_

She turns around to see her crow on the frame of her window. _'Should I call for reinforcement?'_

_Caw_

Another crow joins her crow. "Caw. Giyuu?"

_'Giyuu's crow.'_ Shinobu reaches for the crow and the bird allows her to pet his head.

"Giyuu?"

Shinobu shakes her head. _'No. Giyuu is counting on me and I'm a Pillar.'_ She leans forward and looks at the crow's eyes. "Don't worry. Tomioka-san will come back." She watches as her crow and Giyuu's head nuzzle against each other.

Shinobu walks to the closet and slides open the door. _'Now where... Aha!'_ She reaches in and pulls out her bag. She brings it to a table and opens the pack. Reaching inside, she pulls out several tools; several throwing knives, vials filled with purple liquid, a bag, and several eggs that has butterfly painted on them. She looks outside and clicks her tongue. _'Damn. It's too late for any shops to be open. Going to have to wait for the morning to buy smelling salts. For now...'_ Shinobu pulls back her sleeves. _'Let's get ready.'_

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

Shinobu covers her mouth as she yawns into her hand. _'Maybe I should've came at a later time.'_ She then rubs her eyes and looks down at the demon's house from atop a tree. _'I wonder if they go into hibernation since they only drink blood. In any case,'_ Shinobu stands up. _'Might as well do another inventory check.'_

Shinobu pats her thighs and feels the slight bulges of her throwing knives. _'Check.'_ She pats her sword at her hip. _'Check.'_ She opens a hardened pouch on her uniform and takes out an egg with small paper glued to the top and bottom. She brings it up to her face and gives it a little shake; she can hear the Wisteria powder bouncing in the egg. _'Let's hope tonight's weather will be calm.'_ She places it back in her pouch and opens another pouch in order to pull out a small vial. _'Check.'_ She then looks to the side to see Giyuu's sword leaning on the trunk and bites the inside of her cheek. _'I hope they didn't take too much of his blood.'_

The Pillar sighs and puts the vial back into the pouch. _'That seems to be everything.'_ Shinobu moves to a different branch and lays her back against the trunk. She closes her eyes and feels the wood against the back of her head.

_._

_. ._

_Hours later..._

_. ._

_._

_Clatter_

Shinobu's eyes flutter open and she peeks around the trunk to see all of the demons walking away from the house. After they disappear into the treeline, Shinobu waits after several minutes before she makes her move. She grabs Giyuu's sword and drops to the ground. She jogs to the front of the house and sees a plain wooden door. She tries to open the door but the knob does not turn. _'Hmm.'_

The Pillar walks away from the house and turns around. Shinobu draws her sword out and crouches down. _'Dance of the Bee Sting: Mere Fluttering.'_ She springs forward and dashes toward the door. Once in striking distance, Shinobu thrusts her sword into the door lock.

_CRACK_

The door lock break and the door slowly opens. _'Now where are the others?'_ She walks around the house and checks every room. _'It's almost like a normal family house.'_ She clenches her sword grip. _'The nerve of these demons.'_ Shinobu opens the last room and gasps, "Tomioka-san!" She see him and four other people on beds. The Pillar drops Giyuu's sword and rushes to Giyuu's side. She scans over his body. _'Slight bruising on the crook of his left arm. Face is slightly pale. Possible anemia.'_ She looks to the side to see his hand tied to the bed. _'Should probably keep his arm tied with what I am going to to do.'_

Shinobu takes out the vial and pops the cap. She brings it close to Giyuu's nose and the man jerks awake; his eyes go wide and his blink owlishly at Shinobu.

_!_

_Pfft_

In spite of the situation, Shinobu giggles, "I guess you can make more than one face Tomioka-san."

"Kocho." He looks around and looks back at Shinobu. "Did you kill the demon?"

"I'm afraid the situation became more complicated after you fell asleep." Shinobu cuts his binding as she explains the situation.

Giyuu stares at a wall. "Demons working together..."

Shinobu checks the other people. "It was shocking to see them together and how similar they look like us." _'Everyone here has various cases of anemia, but other than that, they're relatively fine.'_ She looks back to see Giyuu slowly standing up and she jogs over to him. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I can finish the mission."

Shinobu looks up and down. "...Okay."

Giyuu nods his head and walks over to his sword. He picks it up and turns around. "Should we wake the others?"

Shinobu shakes her head. "Not yet I'm afraid. The civilians would panic and I don't know which one is the missing shinobi.

"Hmm." Giyuu secures his scabbard on his hip. "Do you have a plan?"

Shinobu smiles, "I do."

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

Shinobu crouches on a branch as she stares down at Giyuu's prone form on the ground. _'Sorry Tomioka-san.'_

"...od haul tonight everyone."

Shinobu's eyes snap to the clearing to see the group walking towards them. Starting from the right, Shinobu spots Ishi with his arms free. On his right is Mei holding a body. On her right is Otani and Aoyama holding large packages of food. _'Perfect.'_

After several seconds of walking, Ishi stops, "What the..." He turns to his right and points at Giyuu's body. "Mei, the person from yesterday is there. Did you properly put enough in him?"

The other three stop and stare at Giyuu's body.

Shinobu calculates the distance and pulls out her knives. _'Close enough.'_

Mei tilts her head. "I thought I did."

Ishi scratches his head. "It could be related to why his blood tastes different. Anyway, just put more into him. Here," Ishi puts his arms out. "I'll hold him."

"Thanks," Mei transfer their latest victim.

_'Now!'_ Shinobu jumps toward them and throws her knives.

_Thunk_

_Thunk_

_Thunk_

_Thunk_

"Gh!" Ishi holds his left shoulder

"Ah!" Mei grips her right shoulder and drops the unconscious man.

"Argh!" Aoyama holds his right thigh while Otani holds her right arm. The both of them drop the food.

Shinobu tucks her knees in and lands near the victim. She rolls over her head and ends in a crouched position right next to the prone man. Using the momentum, Shinobu grips the man's haori and jumps forward. _'Gh! He's heavier than I expected.'_ The both of them land behind the demons and Shinobu springs up to her feet. She draws her sword and stands in front of the victim. Shinobu smiles, "Hello everyone. Do all of you want to be friends?"

Mei turns around as she rips out the knife. "What the- is that a demon slayer? Then—"

Giyuu stands next to Mei with his sword drawn as Mei's head slides off of her neck.

Ishi stares at Mei's crumbling body in disbelief. "MEI!" He bares his fangs and motions a vertical chop with his uninjured hand. Giyuu jumps out of the way as the group splits up. He turns his head to his companions and points at Shinobu. "Ayoama! Otani! Take care of the that one." He chases after Giyuu.

Shinobu turns her smiles towards them. "We don't have to fight you know. We can become friends." She tries not to look behind her. _'I can't move far away.'_ The swordswoman creeps her hand to her knives.

Aoyama grunts as he and Otani rip of the knives. "Are you serious!? You just kill Mei!"

Shinobu brings her sword-hand close to her face with her index finger pointing to her chin. "Well it was my partner who killed that demon. We can still be friends."

"You can rot in hell." The both of them inch their way toward the demon slayer.

"Well isn't that ironic." Shinbou lowers herself into a stance.

Otani points her Shinobu's sword. "Look Aoyama. Her sword looks pretty fragile. She's not that strong."

"I think we got lucky and got the weak one."

Shinobu keeps her smile. "Are you sure we can't be friends?" They ignore her and split up. She sighs, "A shame." She takes out two knives and throw one at each of them.

Thunk

Thunk

Otani covered her head and the knife pierced her wounded arm while the other knife pierced Aoyama's left thigh.

"Let me tell you something little girl." Aoyama rips the knife out. "These knives aren't hurting us and we're healing all the damage back."

"Is that so?" Shinobu pulls out the egg and keeps it hidden in her hand. _'It should be in effect soon.'_ The two demons are close and almost at the opposite sides of Shinobu. She stares at them in silence.

.

.

.

_Whoosh_

Both of the demons charge at Shinobu.

"Guh!" Aoyama tips and falls on his face.

Shinobu throws the egg straight at Otani's face.

Otani raises— "Huh?" She stares at her limp right arm and looks up—

_Crack_

_Poof_

Otani blinks at the purple cloud in her face before she starts to cry and cough. "Ahhh! Ackk!" She holds her throat with her left arm as she tries to breath. The demon collapses to the floor as she writhes and cry incoherent noises.

"You bitch!" Aoyama crawls toward Shinbou. "What did you do to us?"

Shinobu glances at Otani as she chokes herself. _'She should be incapacitated for the moment.'_ The Pillar starts walking to the other demon. "I just gave her a gift but I didn't think she would be allergic to it. My apologies."

Aoyama takes a swipe at Shinobu but she dodges to the left and he falls to the ground. Shinobu thrusts her sword at his shoulders, his nape, and at his bottom spine.

"Ack." Aoyama lays motionless on the ground.

Shinobu leans forward. "No worries. The poison isn't fast so it'll take some time before it reaches through your whole body." She stands up but pauses, _'Hmm. On second thought.'_ She stabs the back of demon's head and heart. _'Now then.'_ She walks toward the other demon and sheathes her sword. She draws her sword again and stops near the female demon.

Otani looks up at Shinobu and weakly swings her arm.

Shinobu takes a step back and stabs the shoulder. Several moments later later, the demon's arm flops to the ground. It starts to gasp and wriggle away from Shinobu. _'How annoying.'_ She stabs the throat, heart, and then the forehead. Shinobu watches as the demon gradually breathes less and then stills.

Shinobu looks around and then spots Giyuu walking toward her with no damage. _'Impressive.'_ She sheathes her sword and makes her way to the unconscious man. The swordswoman bends down and checks on him. _'No injuries beside some bruising from being dropped.'_ She stands up and turns around as Giyuu toward her. "Oh? Did you kill the other one already? You could've been friends with him."

Giyuu stops in front of her. "Ridiculous. So long as demons eat humans, we can never be friends."

Shinobu places a hand on her cheek. "That's a shame."

Giyuu looks at the man on the ground and then at her. "Are you two okay?"

"We're fine Tomioka-san."

Giyuu nods, "Hm."

Shinobu smiles, "I must say that you're very strong even though you had some of your blood taken."

"You're strong."

Shinobu barks a laugh. "Oh you're such jokester Tomioka-san."

Giyuu stares at Shinobu. "Why would I joke? You saved four people and someone like me. You are strong."

Her heart-rate slightly elevates and puts on her smile. "W-Well aren't you a flatterer. In any case, let's wake everyone up and go back to town."

Giyuu nods his head and picks up the man on the floor. With everything secured and collected, they both walk back to the house.

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

"Please you have to take this Kocho-san." Aya presses a bag to Shinobu. "I can't thank you enough."

Shinobu nudges the gift back. "It's our job Aya. We don't do this to accept gifts or money."

"Please."

"It's alright Aya."

"I insist."

Giyuu steps forward and takes the bag. "We accept the gift." He turns to Shinobu. "Kocho. Let's go." He turns around and starts walking.

_'Where are your manners Tomioka-san!?'_ Shinobu give a a small wave to Aya. "I'm sorry to cut this short but we have to go now. Be safe now Aya."

Aya bows her head. "You too Kocho-san."

Shinobu turns around and catches up to Giyuu. "That wasn't very nice Tomioka-san."

"..."

"Tomioka-san?" Shinobu leans to the side as she walks forward. "What happened Tomioka-san? You were so talkative last night."

"...We were on a mission."

"What does that mean Tomioka-san?"

"..."

Shinobu feels her vein on her forehead throb as she keeps her smile. _'Are you serious? You only talk when you're on missions? No no no. I'm going to make you suffer and talk to me.'_ Shinobu starts poking Giyuu in the ribs. "Hey hey Tomioka-san. You should start talking more often. How are you going to make friends when you don't talk?"

"..."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And le fin.**

**Wow oh wow. That was an intense first chapter. Not much to say in the end-note section so I'll see you in the next chapter.**

****Fun fact: a self-contained refrigerator was designed in 1915.****

****Thanks for reading****

****Constructive criticisms are appreciated****

****Bravo Tango out.****


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late chapter but let's get right into this.**

"Blah" — Speech

"Blah" — Speech in another language

_'Blah' _— Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

*_Blah_* — Sound effects in speech

(**_Blah_**) — Author's notes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of 鬼滅の刃 ****| Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba; they belong to Koyoharu Gotōge. This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

* * *

Shinobu claps her hands. "Are you two ready?"

Kanao blinks and nods her head.

Aoi stands beside Kanao and nods as well. "Yes shishō."

"Alright then," Shinobu brings up two gourds and gives them to the girls. "I want you two to use your Breathing Technique and blow as hard as you can into these gourds."

Kanao holds onto hers while Aoi brings it up to her face to inspect it. "That's it?"

Shinobu smiles, "You have to break it with just one breath." Kanao begins while Aoi stares at Shinobu. "Good luck."

_Caw_

The pillar looks up to see a crow gliding toward her. _'Hmm?'_ She raises her arm and allows the crow to land on said arm. She looks at the girls. "Excuse me for a bit." Shinobu walks into the manor and allows the bird to jump on a window frame.

The bird turns around. "Caw. Message for Shinobu Kocho." The crow raises one of their legs to show a piece of paper.

"Oh why thank you." Shinobu accepts the paper and unfolds it:

_Dear Kocho-sama,_

_I wish you to have good life and health for the future. I am asking for your participation in training the next generation of kakushi. If you are free, the first session will begin in a week from now at the training grounds._

_Thank you for your time and consideration._

_'Training the kakushi huh,'_ Shinobu walks over to her desk and looks at her calendar. _'I have no appointments for that week and Mutsuri's lunch date is after...'_ She then mentally calculates the distance. _'I should be close enough to run back to the estate if there's an emergency.'_ She nods and takes out a piece of paper to write her response. After a few moments, she ties the paper to the crow's feet. "There you go."

_Caw_

The crow turns around and flies away.

_'Now then,'_ Shinobu turns to the door. _'I should go che—'_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Kocho-san! Are you home?"

_'Rengoku-san?'_

Shinobu walks to the front as she hears the door open and three voices chime in, "Welcome Rengoku-sama."

When the Insect Pillar enters the front hallway, she notes her girls greeting the other pillar. The girl on the right is Kiyo Terauchi and she has black hair with one pink butterfly clip on either side of her head. She is wearing a nurse uniform with a pink bow wrapped around her waist.

At the center of the trio is Sumi Nakahara who fastened her black hair into low twin-tails with blue butterfly clips on each tail and she has a blue bow around her waist.

At the left is Naho Takada who has her hair fashioned into braided twin-tails with green butterfly clips on either tail and a green bow tied around her waist.

With his eyes wide open, Rengoku nods his head. "Umu! It's good to see you three again!" He looks up and spots Shinobu. "Hello Kocho-san!"

The three girls turn around and bow. "Shinobu-sama."

"Hello Rengoku-san." Shinobu smiles at the girls. "Thank you all. I'll take it from here."

The girls bow again and leave through one of the doors.

Shinobu turns to her fellow pillar and waves him over. "We can talk in my studies."

Rengoku follows after Shinobu. "No worries Kocho-san! I won't take much of your time!" When they enter the room, he speaks up. "I just need some ointment for bruises."

Shinobu turns around. "Are you hurt?"

He shakes his head. "No! I would like some ointments in-person because of the sparring lessons with my father."

"Your father must be a strict teacher."

"Yes," Rengoku's eyes lose focus but he immediately springs back. "Yes he is! I don't want to trouble you by coming here often."

_'Did I miss something?'_ Shinobu shakes her head. "Nonsense. Your visits doesn't bother me or the girls." She makes her way to one of the cabinets and searched inside. After a few seconds, Shinobu comes back with several containers. "Here. These should be enough for a couple of months." She places them in Rengoku's hands. "Apply on the bruise twice a day."

Rengoku nods his head. "My thanks Kocho-san!"

"Come back anytime." She smiles, "Preferably not injured."

"I'll try! Until next time!" He walks out of the room.

Shinobu walks around and tidies the place. "Bruises..." She stops and tilts her head. _'Come to think of it. I haven't seen Tomioka-san come to the estate. Impressive that he hasn't got injured.'_

_Knock_

_Knock_

Shinobu turns to the door to see Kanao. "Yes Kanao-chan?"

Kanao brings up her gourd.

Shinobu's eyebrows rise. _'Oh my.'_

There are cracks along the gourd.

_'That was faster than expected.'_ Shinobu walks to Kanao. "You were very close Kanao-chan. Let's get you another one." She waves the younger girl over and walks out of the room.

Kanao's side ponytail bobs as she nods and follows after Shinobu.

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

Shinobu adjusts the bags on her hands as she stares at the giant wooden gates in front of her. _'So this is the kakushi's headquarters.'_ Just then the gates open and two kakushis step out. They are wearing the black standard uniform and masks that cover most of their faces except the area around their brown eyes. Shinobu notes that the one on the left has slender eyebrows and their eyelashes are delicate. _'Hm. A female and male.'_

The both of them bow and the kakushi on the left speaks, "Good morning Kocho-sama."

Shinobu smiles, "Good morning you two. Shall we go?"

The one on the left steps forward and offers her hands. "May I help with your bags?"

"Oh why thank you." Shinobu gives a bag to the kakushi.

The one on the right opens the door wider and gestures inside. "Please come in."

She nods with her smile. "Please lead the way." Shinobu follows after them and they walk into a large clearing where there is a large group of people. She sweeps her gaze and stops at a large man with silver hair. The Insect Pillar blinks, _'Eh? Uzui-san?'_

The Sound Pillar spots her and smirks, "Yo Kocho-san! How flamboyant to meet you here."

_'Hmm,'_ Shinobu smiles as she and her group walk toward him, "Hello Uzui-san. It's nice to meet you." As she gets closer, she spots three women beside him with shinobi attire. _'Are they...'_

One of the kakushi walks up to Shinobu and nods his head. "Hello Kocho-sama. It is good to see you again."

Shinobu smiles, "You too as well Sho-san. I haven't seen you at the estate lately."

Sho sighs, "Well, I got delegated to teaching duty."

Shinobu notices the the wrinkles around his eyes. _'Ah,'_ "Then it fills me with confidence when you're teaching the newer generation Sho-san."

"You flatter me Kocho-sama. Anyway, let's get started." Sho nods at the male kakushi.

He turns around to face the group. "Formation!"

The kakushi run into position in front of them. The female kakushi turns to Shinobu and holds up the bag. "May I place these here Kocho-sama?"

Shinobu nods her head as she places down her bag. "Of course." The kakushi places down the bag next to it and runs to her position.

After everyone is in place, Sho walks in front of them. "Alright newbies! First off," Sho gestures to Shinobu. "This is Insect Pillar Shinobu Kocho. She is the Corp's medical specialist and owner of the Butterfly Estate where you lot will most likely frequent at."

"Greetings Kocho-sama!"

_'What a lively bunch.'_ Shinobu smiles and waves her hand. "Hello everyone."

Sho gestures to Tengen. "This is Sound Pillar Uzui Tengen..." Sho gestures to the women. "And his three wives. Makio, Hinatsuru, and Suma. They are here to teach us recon skills and techniques on how to get out of a sticky situation."

"Greetings Uzui-sama!"

Shinobu blinks, _'He wasn't joking.'_ She first looks at Makio and notes the scars that mark her exposed skin. Shinobu sees that Makio's bangs are a light shade of brown while her back hair is tied in a short ponytail.

She looks next at Hinatsuru who has her long black hair pulled into a ponytail.

Lastly, Shinobu looks at Suma just as she ducks behind the two and her shoulder-length hair follows the motions. _'She must be shy.'_

"Now," Sho stares at the group. "Be grateful that two Pillars are giving their time to teach us."

"Thank you Kocho-sama! Thank you Uzui-sama!"

Sho turns to the Pillars. "Are you alright if we split the class?"

Shinobu turns to Tengen who shrugs. She turns back to Sho. "We are fine with it."

Sho nods and turns back. "Alright! Division A will go with Kocho-sama while Division B will go with Uzui-sama. Get to it."

The group splits up and half of them walk toward Shinobu. She claps her hands and smiles, "Hello everyone. I'm here to to teach you first-aid on the field. But first, I want to see what you know so be in groups of three." Her class goes into their designated group. "Alright. Now, one of you while act as the wounded, the other one will be the medic, and the last one will record the time. Now I will show a demonstration." Shinobu looks around and spots the two kakushi from earlier. "Would you two like to volunteer?"

The two look at each other and then nod at Shinobu. "Of course Kocho-sama." The two of them and the other kakushi walk to the front.

Shinobu looks at them. "Have you picked your roles?"

"Yes Kocho-sama."

Shinobu looks them over. "Hmm, multiple lacerations at the front of the right thigh and a bite mark on the left shoulder. Ready? Begin."

The male kakushi falls to the ground and cries out. The female kneels down and takes out gauze. "Hey listen to me. You're going to be alright and I need you to stay awake okay?" She wraps the 'wound'. "Okay I'm going to need you to focus alright?" She moves to his uninjured side. "I'm going to pick you up okay? We're going to need you to stand up." She is careful as she assists the injured kakushi up to his feet. She slings the uninjured arm over her shoulders. "Come on. We're going to the Estate."

"And stop." Shinobu watches as they freeze. She turns to the third member. "Time?"

"Three minutes and 27 seconds."

Shinobu nods and then looks at the female kakushi, "While it does not directly translates to real events, you did well as you kept him awake and focused on you."

"Thank you Kocho-sama."

Shinobu turns to her group. "Now then everyone. I'm sure you all get the gist of this session. Remember everyone, you will be working with slayers and civilians alike. Ready? Begin." She watches as her group practices their demonstration. When the last group finishes, she waits for them to gather around her. "Time?" Each small group list off their time. _'On average it's four minutes. Sho has been a good teacher.'_ "So far all of you have done well. While this is just a simulation, it is good to practice and improve yourselves. Now I'll show you techniques to be more efficient. With the time reduced you can save a slayer or a civilian's life." Shinobu looks around. Now does anyone want to volunteer?" The kakushi look around. Shinobu raises her eyebrow. _'What's gotten—'_

"I can be your flamboyant volunteer."

Shinobu turns around and looks up at Tengen. "Uzui-san. What about your class?"

Tengen points a thumb at his wives. "They can teach them without me."

"...Sure."

The Sound Pillar smirks as he flops to the ground. "Owwww. I'm hurt and can't get up. Is there a beautiful maiden out there to heal me?"

Shinobu feels her temples throb as she turns to her group. "Everyone gather around. I will you show a more efficient technique." She crouches down and takes out her gauze. "Sir, you're going to be alright. I—"

"With a beautiful girl like you here, I'm feeling all better."

Her eye twitches as she covers Tengen's wounds in record time. She turns around. "Now let's have everyone try again." The class goes back to their groups. "Ready? Begin." They start again.

"So,"

Shinobu turns to Tengen as the man picks the bandage. "Yes Uzui-san?"

"What's Tomioka like?"

_'What's the sudden interest?'_ Shinobu raises her eyebrow as she smiles, "Why ask me? Didn't Tomioka-san joined before me?"

He shrugs, "He always leaves after the meetings and you've recently worked with him."

_'I guess it's fine to tell him.'_ "He's blunt but he stays focused on the mission. It's a shame he doesn't talk much after the mission is finished." She blinks when Tengen stares at her with his eyebrows raised. "What?"

"He talked to you?"

"...Yes? Is that a problem?" _'What's his deal?'_

"You had a conversation with him that lasted more than two sentences?"

Shinobu fights to keep her usual smile on. _'Oh my Tomioka-san. Even amongst your fellow Pillars?'_ "That—"

"We're done Kocho-sama."

Shinobu turns to see her kakushi done. "Times?" Each group list off their time. _'Two and a half minutes.'_ "Nice improvement everyone. We'll go over more techniques." She turns to Tengen. "You should go back to your section Uzui-san. I have to focus on my next lesson."

Tengen shrugs and walks away.

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

_A town..._

_'Hmm...'_ Shinobu peeks around the locals. _'She should be—'_

"Shinobu-chan!"

The Insect Pillar turns to see Mitsuri waving her hand. "Hi Mitsuri-chan." She walks toward her fellow Pillar. "How are you..." Shinobu's eyebrows rise, _'Oh?'_ Besides the missing button from Mitsuri's top uniform, the Love Pillar is now wearing stripped green socks over her blue thigh-highs. _'Oh my Iguro-san.'_ Shinobu glances at Mitsuri's head where it is pink at the top and transitions to green at the ends of her bangs and braids. _'It even matches the bottom half of her braid.'_ She stops in front of Mitsuri. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing great Shinobu-chan." Mitsuri gestures to a building. "Let's go inside. I'm feeling hungry."

"After you." After Mitsuri walks in, Shinobu puts his hands together and bows her head to the restaurant. _'I pray for your survival.'_

"Shinobu-chan?"

"Coming." Shinobu walks in to find Mitsuri already sitting down at a corner booth. She makes her way there and sits down on the chair in front of her friend.

"Let's pick something." The both of them open the menu and look through the options.

After a few moments, a waitress comes to their table. "Good afternoon. Are you two ready to order?"

Shinobu nods her head. "I'll have number four and green tea."

"Okay," The worker turns to Mitsuri. "And you miss?"

"Ummm," Mitsuri looks though the menu.

Shinobu places down her menu. _'She'll probably order everything.'_

Mitsuri looks at the waitress. "I'll have a number six with a glass of water."

Shinobu raises both of her eyebrows. "Is that all Mitsuri-chan?"

Mitsuri's cheeks start to flush and sweat appears on her face. "Y-Yeah. I'm thinking of going on a diet."

_Growl_

Mitsuri drops the menu and covers her face with her braids.

Shinobu sighs and smiles at the waitress. "She'll have one of everything on the menu and a bucket of rice."

The waitress blinks, "Umm..."

"No worries." Shinobu places a bag on the table.

_Clink_

"We can pay."

The waitress glances at the bag and then to Mitsuri. "...I do have to warn you that your orders will take some time and will come in stages."

"We're fine with that."

"...Okay," The waitress jots down their orders. "I'll come back with your drinks." The waitress leaves.

Mitsuri peeks from her braids. "...Thank you Shinobu-chan."

Shinobu waves it off. "It's fine." She leans forward. "Now whats this about going on a diet?"

Mitsuri lowers the braids but she plays with the braids. "Well, I heard that men like slimmer women."

_'Did she realize?'_ Shinobu grins, "Does it have to do with your green socks which look nice by the way. Did it come from your boyfriend? A suitor perhaps?"

"No!" A few patrons look at her way as her face matches her hair. "No. Iguro-kun is my friend—" Mitsuri places her hands over her mouth.

Shinobu tries to contain her enjoyment. "Iguro-san huhhhh."

"S-Speaking about friends, how about you and Tomioka-san?"

Shinobu blinks, _'Again?'_ "What about Tomioka-san?"

Mitsuri's face starts to return to her usual color. "What's he like?"

"Why not ask him? He said he had some partner missions with you all before I joined right?"

"Well..." Mitsuri tilts her head. "His partners have all been lower rank demon slayers. You're the only _Pillar_ to have worked with him so far."

_'Wow Tomioka-san.'_ "He doesn't have great social skills but we did talk from time to time during the missions."

Mitsuri stares at Shinobu.

_'I'm getting strange sense of—'_

"You had a conversation with Tomioka-san?" Mitsuri leans on the table and the wood creaks. "That sounds so lovely."

'_...Déjà vu.'_ "Is there something wrong?"

Mitsuri waves her hands. "No no no. It's just... He doesn't talk much to any of us beside Oyakata-sama."

_'You're really are isolated Tomioka-san.'_ Shinobu leans back and smiles, "Enough about that. Let's go back about you and Iguro-san."

Mitsuri goes red and sweaty again as she sits down. "I...I—"

"Excuse us but here is your meal."

Both of the Pillars turn to see several waitresses holding dishes. Mitsuri raises her hands up as the workers place down the dishes. "Yay food! Itadakimasu!" She immediately starts to shove the food into her mouth.

_'That was fun. I'll tease her later.'_ "Itadakimasu." Shinobu picks up her chopsticks and starts eating.

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

_Caw_

Shinobu spots a crow landing on her window still. _'This one looks familiar.'_

_Caw_

"Shinobu Kocho and Giyuu Tomioka are to meet up in Tenghai. Several people have been eaten."

Shinobu furrows her eyebrows. _'Again? Why the two of us?'_

_Caw_

"Shinobu—"

"I heard you the first time." She opens her hand. "Do you have any written messages for me?"

_Caw_

The crow jumps onto Shinobu's hand and presents a small note attached to its foot.

"Thank you." Shinobu takes the note from the crow. She turns around and picks up seeds. "Here you go." She offers the treat to the crow.

"Thank you." The crow takes some seeds and fly off.

_'Now,'_ Shinobu opens the paper. _'Let's see what we have.'_

_Two reported demons. Several confirmed cases.  
_

_'Let's get ready,'_ Shinobu leaves the note on her table and prepares her pack.

_._

_. ._

_Ten minutes later..._

_. ._

_._

"Alright everyone I'll be going now."

"Goodbye Shinobu-sama." Kiyo, Sumi, and Naho wave at Shinobu.

Shinobu waves back. "Take care you three."

Aoi bows her head. "Have a safe trip shishō."

Kanao nods her head.

Shinobu nods at her students. "Be sure to keep training." She gives one last wave. "Goodbye everyone."

"Goodbye."

She walks out the estate and closes the door. _'Wait,'_ Shinobu looks up. _'This feels like—'_

"Kocho."

!

Shinobu twists around to find the Water Pillar. _'Again!?'_ She strains to put on her smile. "Why hello there Tomioka-san. I hope this doesn't become a regular occurrence."

Giyuu stares at Shinobu.

Shinobu wants to groan. "Is there a reason why you're here Tomioka-san?"

"...Your place was along the way."

_'The same thing again? Hopefully this will be the last time.'_ She gestures with her hand. "Shall we?" Giyuu nods and begins walking along the road. The swordswoman picks up her pack and catches up to Giyuu. "How was you day Tomioka-san?"

"..."

Shinobu pokes him in the ribs. "Oh come now Tomioka-san. You have to talk more."

"...It's not relevant to the mission."

"Don't be so dull. Don't you know that you can make friends by talking to them."

"..."

Her eye twitches, _'Suit yourself then.'_ She looks up. "Would you look at that Tomioka-san? The sky is blue. The wind feels nice and—"

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

_'WHY IS THERE A SNOWSTORM!?'_ Shinobu stares at the raging snow from the entrance of a cave. _'The skies were clear.'_ She sighs as she tucks her hands into her sleeves. _'This has to be the worst.'_ The Pillar stands up and walks over to their packs. _'Hmm,'_ She rummages through them but sighs, _'The both of us were totally unprepared for this.'_ She turns around and spots Giyuu walking in with logs of wood on his arm. "Any luck?"

Giyuu shakes his head as he drops the wood onto a pile of more wood. "These were soaked as well."

Shinobu wants to sigh. "I guess we'll have to stop."

Giyuu pats away the snow from his haori. "Agreed."

_'What should we do?'_ Shinobu taps her chin as she stares at the logs. "...We can make a fire and place the wet logs near it to dry them out."

Giyuu stares at the logs. "...That can work." He crouches down and feels through the logs. "Find the driest one."

"So bossy Tomioka-san." Shinobu smiles and crosses her arms. "Can I get a 'please'?"

"...Please."

"Why thank you." Shinobu crouches down and helps Giyuu. "You see Tomioka-san, that one word can make you more approachable to people."

"..."

Shinobu holds in her giggle as the both of them pile the wood kindling into a campfire. _'This is really fun.'_ She stands back as Giyuu strikes the flint and steel until a small fire starts. The fire spreads to the other woods but it does not grow. _'It'll have to do.'_ The both of them arrange the logs close to the fire and Shinobu sits on a rocky ledge as Giyuu walks over to the packs. She brings her legs close to her chest and hugs her shins. _'Hopefully the logs will dry in time.'_

_Flap_

Shinobu blinks as she feels something on her shoulders. _'Huh?'_ She looks down to see the familiar mismatched haori as Giyuu sits down with a long stick. She turns to him with her usual smile. "What's this Tomioka-san?"

Giyuu pokes the burning logs. "My haori."

_'Obviously,'_ "I'm not your personal coat hangar."

"Your hands are shivering."

Shinobu looks down to see her hands trembling. _'Ah,'_ She puts them in her haori's sleeves. The both of them go silent after that statement.

.

.

Shinobu grabs the mismatched haori and pulls it closer. "...Thank you."

"Hmm." Giyuu continues to pike the fire. "I'll have first watch."

"Mnh." Shinobu closes her eyes as the snow howls into the night.

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

_'We're finally here.'_ Shinobu's breath condenses and briefly covers her vision of the village. From the distance, she can see several people walking around. The petite Pillar turns to her side. "Let's go Tomi—" Her eyes stop at the katana at his waist. _'Seriously?'_ "Where's your covering for your blade Tomioka-san?"

Giyuu glances down at his sword. "I don't have one."

"...You're going to get arrested for having that out. Didn't you learn from last time?"

Giyuu blinks.

_ 'Honestly this man.'_ Shinobu reaches into her pack and pulls Kanae's covering. "Here."

Giyuu accepts it and covers his sword. "Thank you."

_'He's going to need to buy one.'_ They walk past the first building. "Let's find an inn." Giyuu nods his head and they walk deeper into the village. They pass a stall and Shinobu catches something in her peripheral. "Hm?"

Giyuu stops and turns around. "What is it?

"Nothing." Shinobu continues her walk. "Just some winter garments." _'Which would have been nice to have before the snowstorm.'_ She catches him looking at the stall before he follows her. As they walk through the crowd, Shinobu can hear snippets of conversations from the locals.

"-another-"

"-cursed family-"

_'Did the demons strike again? And what's this about a cursed family?'_ Shinobu finds an inn and they walk inside.

The store clerk looks up and smiles, "Welcome. What will the two of you like?"

Shinobu smiles back. "Two rooms please."

"That'll be 4,000 for each person and per night." She takes out a piece of paper and pen. "Sign your name here please. I'll get your keys."

Shinobu scribbles on the paper but pauses as two patrons went down the stairs.

"Did you hear? Another one got taken last night."

"Again? That family is cursed I tell you..."

The rest of conversation peters out as they leave the inn.

Shinobu clenches her jaw. _'We just missed it.'_ She was about to continue but she notices movement from her side. Her hand shoots out and grips the mismatched haori. "And where do you think you're going Tomioka-san?"

Giyuu stares at the hand before looking at Shinobu. "I'm going to gather information from those two."

"Now now Tomioka-san," Shinobu tugs him back and then finishes the paperwork. "We just got here and we need to unload our gear. Besides," Shinobu glances in front just as the clerk came back with the keys. "We have a great source of information right here."

The clerk stands at the table and points at the paper. "May I see it?"

"Of course," Shinobu slides the paper and pen to the clerk's side. "We just finished."

"Thank you." The clerk picks it and reads it over. She then places the paper into a cabinet and walks to the slayers' side of the table. " If you two come with me, I'll show you two to your rooms."

"Excuse me," Giyuu steps close the clerk. "Did something happen last night?"

"Ah-" The clerk blushes and averts her eyes. "I…"

Shinobu wants to slap Giyuu. _'Side-note, don't let Tomioka-san talk to the females.'_ She watches as the clerk continues to mumble her response. _'At least he learned from last time.'_ Shinobu pulls Giyuu back and smiles at the clerk. "I do apologize for my partner here. He has no decorum and doesn't think far ahead."

The clerk blinks. "Oh. Um..."

_'Got to keep her focused.'_ "But in any case, did something happened last night? We overhead some of the people talking about it."

The clerk looks at Shinobu. "Well, Renji was taken last night."

Shinobu gasps into her hand. "Oh no. Was this the first time?"

The glances around before she steps close to Shinobu and lowers her voice. "No. This has been going for weeks now."

Shinobu leans closer to the clerk. "What about this… cursed family?"

The clerk shifts her eyes. "It's a… superstition. The people believe that Yamada-san and her family brought a curse here."

"Why is that?"

"They said that one of Yamada-san's daughters was the first victim to disappear. After that, some of the people believed they saw the missing daughter grabbing the people. But since it was during the night and it happened so fast that it's just rumor."

_'Just like the note said.'_ "Do you know what these two culprits were wearing?"

The clerk tilts her head. "Well they said one of them was wearing a yellow yukata which was an odd color from around here. The other one was wearing a red kimono."

_'Hmm, easy to spot in this the weather.'_

Giyuu steps forward again. "Do you know where the family lives?"

The clerk blushes again. "I…"

Shinobu pulls him back. "Just so we can avoid the area."

"Oh," The clerk walks to the window and points at the snow-covered hills. "They don't live in the village so you don't have to worry about crossing them."

Shinobu follows the direction and spots a small trail of smoke. _'Hmm.'_ She turns to the clerk and smiles, "Thank you for your help. We would like to go to our rooms now."

"Of course." The clerk gestures to the stairs. "Right this way."

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

Shinobu's feet sink into the snow as she and Giyuu walk up the hill. She can see the same trail of smoke earlier. "I think we're close Tomioka-san."

"Hm."

Shinobu is the first to reach over the crest. "Here we ar-Hm?" In front of her is a traditional cottage with the smoke coming from the chimney. What else is that there is a group of children throwing rocks at the cottage. "This is..." She looks back at Giyuu who shrugs and starts walking again. Shinobu blinks and follows after her fellow Pillar.

As they come closer, Shinobu can make out some of their words:

"Get out of here!"

"Your curse got another one gone!"

"Leave!"

The kid cocks his arm back with a rock in his hand, but Giyuu grabs his forearm.

"Who the—" The boy stares up at Giyuu.

Giyuu stares down at the boy. "Enough."

"M-" The boy starts to shiver. "Monster!"

Giyuu widens his eyes and twists around with his hand on his covered handle; he scans for the so-called demon. The boys take the chance and run away. The Water Pillar finally realizes what happened and relaxes his stance.

_Pfft_

Shinobu's shoulders shake as she covers her mouth. _'Oh Kami,'_ A few giggles slip past her lips. _'His face.'_

(-_-)

Shinobu calms down and smiles, "Yes Tomioka-san?"

Giyuu stays silent as he turns around and walks toward the house.

Shinobu catches up to Giyuu. "Don't be so down Tomioka-san. I'm sure even someone like you can be friendly to children."

"We're here Kocho."

_'Right,'_ Shinobu reverts to her default smiling face as Giyuu knocks on the door. "Hello? Are you in there Yamada-san?"

.

.

.

Shinobu looks at Giyuu who shrugs in turn. She looks back at the door. "Yamada-san, we would like to talk to you about your missing daughter."

_Rustle_

Shinobu can hear footsteps shuffle to the door. A few seconds pass by before the door opens to reveal a pale woman with bloodshot eyes and the corner of her eyes are red. _'She's been crying.'_ "Yamada-san?"

"Yes? Who are you two?"

Giyuu opens his mouth. "We're—"

Shinobu pinches his back as she smiles at Yamada. _'Oh no you don't.'_ "We're investigators."

"Investigators?"

"From the city. The police called us to investigate the disappearances here. We were told that your daughter was the first to disappear. We would like to discuss you with that. May we come in?"

.

.

.

Shinobu keeps her smile as Yamada studies their uniform. _'Please work.'_

Yamada opens the door and gestures inside. "Come in."

"Thank you." The 'investigators' follow the woman into her home

Yamada gestures to a table. "You can sit here." She turns to them. "Would you two like some tea?"

Shinobu and Giyuu settle in the chairs. "We appreciate it. Thank you."

Yamada walks to to the kitchen and prepares the tea.

Giyuu nudges his chair closer to Shinobu and leans sideways. He lowers his voice. "Why investigators?"

Shinobu leans close to Giyuu and lowers her voice as well. "There a high probability that her daughter is a demon and it won't go well if we told her that we're demon slayers."

Giyuu nods his head and they settle back to their seat.

As they wait for the tea, Shinobu looks around the house and her eyes stop at a photo frame; it is a picture of four people together. _'Seems to be the family.'_ Shinobu easily spots a healthier Yamada with a man holding her waist. In front of them is two girls with the shorter girl at the very front. The shorter girls has two braids while the taller girl has a ponytail. _'Hmm, where is the husband and other daughter?'_

Yamada returns with three cups of tea and places two in front of the investigators. "Here you go."

"My thanks."

"Thank you."

She settles down in her seat with here cup. "What can I do for you two?"

Shinobu takes a sip and then speaks, "Well we recently got into the village and want to hear your story."

Yamada plays with her cup. "Even if I'm cursed?"

"We don;t believe that nonsense and won't let that interfere our investigation. If you want, you can start at the beginning."

Yamada takes a deep breath and stays silent.

Shinobu bits her inside of her cheek. _'Maybe it was too soon.'_ She opens—

"About three months ago, my daughters and I moved here after my husband passed away from a work accident." Yamada looks around the room. "We bought this house at a really cheap price since it was some distance from the village but it was doable. Before we finally settled in, my youngest daughter was taken from me two months ago." She takes a shuddering breath before she continues. "The village searched as far and long as they could but we couldn't find her. It was a week after my daughter's disappearance that another person was taken. Some people saw two people and they believed that my Sawa was one of them."

"I am sorry that this happened to you."

Giyuu looks around. "Where is your other daughter?"

Yamada's face crumbles at that question; she puts hands onto her face and sobs.

Shinobu's eyes widen and she turns to Giyuu who had a similar reaction. _'What luck to have bad timing.'_ She stands up to comfort Yamada.

_._

_Minutes later..._

_._

Yamada dabs her eyes with a hankerchief. "I am so sorry you had to see that."

"No no," Shinobu shakes her hands. "We're sorry to upset you."

Yamada shakes her head with her head down. "It's not your fault. It's... Saiki was taken two days ago."

Shinobu almost sucks in her breath. _'That's... Oh Kami I hope Sawa didn't eat her sister.'_ "I'm sorry to hear that." She gives a small nod to Giyuu and looks back at Yamada. "Thank you for your help and time Yamada-san. We will be going now so we won't take anymore of your time." Shinobu and Giyuu stands up and makes their way to the door—

"Wait." The Pillars stop and turn back to Yamada. "Can you promise me that you will find them and bring them home?"

"That's—"

Giyuu nods his head. "We will."

Yamada bows her head. "Thank you."

Shinobu and Giyuu bow their heads and leave the house. As they walk down the hill, Shinobu bites her upper lip. _'Hmm, what made the demons change their pattern? In any case,'_ "Tomioka-san?" The man turns around. "We should prepare for the next attack."

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

_The next night..._

Shinobu adjusts her sword as she peeks down at the streets from the roof; it is mostly desolate besides the watchmen and the few locals that are grouped together. _'Looks like the majority of the locals are staying inside.'_ She jumps to another building and continues her patrol. _'I wonder how Tomio—'_

"AHHHH!"

"SOMEBODY HELP!"

Shinobu jumps over the roofs toward the direction of the scream. She gets to the scene just as she spots a small girl with two braids carrying a woman on her shoulder as some of the villagers stand in shock. _'It's her!'_ She draws her blade and she notes Giyuu landing on the floor with his sword drawn.

_Thud_

The demon stops and turns toward Giyuu. The demon notes the blade and brings the woman close to the body. She growls, "Stay back!"

Giyuu keeps his stoic face. "Let her go."

Shinobu places her hand on her knives but she stops herself. _'Tch. I don't have a clear angle.'_ She slinks along the roof and makes her way to the demon's back.

_Phwwwwwhht_

"Make way!"

Shinobu turns to see some policemen running from the end of the street. _'This is bad.'_ She turns back and quickens her pace.

"Grrr." Sawa throws the woman at Giyuu.

"Ah!"

Shinobu pulls out her knives but the demon jumped away. _'Damn.'_ She pockets her knife and turns back to see that Giyuu caught the woman. The swordwoman runs toward them and starts checking on the civilian.

"How is she?"

"No injuries." Shinobu looks at the approaching policemen and then the direction the demon has gone to. "We should go after her."

Giyuu nods and lets go of the woman. He jumps off with Shinobu following close behind. They leave the village an make their way to the forest. After several seconds, they stop and look around at the snow-covered trees.

"Ah," Shinobu places her free hand on her cheek. "We lost her."

Giyuu scans around the area before he glances at Shinobu. "We have to split up. Be on the lookout for the other one."

"Same to you. Good hunting Tomioka-san." They split off into opposite directions. Several seconds of running past before Shinobu jumps up on a tree branch. She looks around the dark area. _'Now where is she...'_ She stops at a peculiar sight. _'Hm?'_

There is a branch that seems to have been embedded into the ground. _'That's odd.'_ She drops down and makes her way to the oddly-placed branch. Once she got there, her eyes widen, _'That's a yellow yukata.'_ Shinobu crouches down and inspects it. _'Heavily damaged and bloodied.'_ There is a large hole from the branch and claw marks on the areas where the extremities would be. _'Claw marks.'_ Shinobu furrows her brows. _'Infighting? But why? In any case, the second demon is dead and the first demon is the only one left. Maybe...'_

"ARRRGH!"

Shinobu shoots up and looks at the sound._ 'Seems like Tomioka-san got to her first.'_ She speeds off towards the scream. As she gets closer, she hears them:

_Crack_

_Whoosh_

_Snnk_

"GRAAAGH!"

"PLEASE DON'T HURT HER!"

Shinobu furrows her eyebrows. _'When did she capture another human?'_ In several moments, Shinobu stops by a tree and her eyes widen, _'Oh my. I didn't expect Saiki to be alive.'_

The small demon is on the ground and Saiki is in front of the demon with her arms spread while Giyuu's back is facing Shinobu.

Giyuu's head barely turns to the side and he twists his free hand in order to show Shinobu his empty palm. _Hold_

Shinobu nods her head and presses her body onto the tree. _'They're really close to each other.'_ She pulls out a knife and as Saiki speaks again.

"Please! She's my sister!"

Giyuu points at the injured demon. "She has eaten humans."

"That's... She was under control of the other one!"

"Demons don't control one another."

"How would you know that?"

"I am a demon slayer."

_'Ahhhh,'_ Shinobu leans her head onto the tree trunk.

Saiki glares at Giyuu as she spreads her arms. "I'm not letting you kill Sawa!"

The demon looks up and stares at Saiki's back.

_Grrr_

She bares her fangs and jumps at Saiki.

Shinobu steps to the side. "TO—"

Giyuu was already in motion as he grabs Saiki's kimono and throws her into the snow.

"Ah!"

The Water Pillar steps forward and his blade glides through the demon's neck.

.

.

.

_Thud_

Sawa's head fall to the ground.

"SAWA!"

Saiki rushes back and cradles the head. "Sawa! I got you! You're going to okay Sawa."

The demon's eyes focus. "Sai...neechan." The top of head starts to crumble.

Saiki starts to cry and the tears fall on the demon's face, "I'm here Sawa. I'm not going anyway."

"Don't...cry...Sai-nee...chan..." The demon's eyes are gone. "I love... you...and mom..."

"Please," Sakiki hugs the crumbling head. "Don't go."

"Bye...Bye..." Everything crumbles.

"No..." Saiki tries to grasp at the flying ash. "No. Please!" She stands up and gives chase but she crashes onto the snow.

"SAWAAAAAA!"

Shinobu stops by Giyuu as she watches Saiki cry. _'Poor girl.'_

Giyuu turns to his fellow Pillar. "Did you find the other demon?"

Shinobu sheathes her blade. "He was already dead when I found him. The demons probably fought each other."

"...Hm," Giyuu sheathes his sword and steps closer to Saiki. "We should go back to your mother."

"...e."

Shinobu tilts her head. _'Huh?'_

Saiki shoots up and swings her arm at Giyuu. "Die!"

Giyuu steps back as her hand sail before her face.

Shinobu has her hands out. "Saiki-chan please calm—"

"YOU MURDERER!" Saiki chases after Giyuu and swings her arm again. "DAMN YOU TO HELL!"

Shinobu spots the rock in her hand and she pats her uniforms. _'Damn it. She's going to get herself hurt and I don't have anything to incapacitate her.'_

As Saiki raises his arm, Giyuu steps forward and chops her in the neck with his hand.

"Guh." Saiki collapses but Giyuu catches her.

He looks to Shinobu. "Kocho."

"Got it." She makes her way to them and checks on the injury. "She'll be fine with some bruising."

"Hm." Giyuu places Saiki down to the ground and makes his way to Sawa's kimono.

"Tomioka-san?"

Giyuu folds the red kimono and places them into his haori. "I'm bringing them home."

_'Ah.'_

Giyuu walks back to them and picks up Saiki. "Let's go."

Shinobu looks up as the branches of the trees sway from a sudden breeze. _'May you find peace in the next life.'_ She then follows after her partner. "Of course."

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

Shinobu glances at Giyuu who is carrying Saiki in her arms. He nods his head and Shinobu raises her fist toward the door. _'Here goes.'_

_Knock Knock_

"Yamada-san? It's us."

_Rustle_

The door opens as Yamada peeks through while she rubs her eyes. "What are you two doing here so late..." Her eyes finally settle on the girl on Giyuu's arm. "Saiki!"

"May we come in Yamada-san? It's quite cold out here."

"S-Sure." Yamada open the door and gestures inside. "Come in."

Giyuu walks in as Yamada rushes past them and into one of their rooms. A moment later and Yamada comes back with a futon. "Here," She spreads it on the floor.

Giyuu lays her down and takes a step back.

Shinobu and Yamada crouches down and closer to Saiki. The mother turns to Shinobu. "Is she fine?"

"She's fine. She just has small bruises."

Yamada take a deep breath of relief. "Wait," She raises her head and looks around before she stops at them. "Where's Sawa?"

Shinobu glances at Giyuu who stares at Yamada.

.

.

.

Yamada stands up. "Where. Is. She?"

Giyuu walk toward Yamada and reaches into his haori. He pulls out a tattered red kimono and gives it to the mother.

Yamada slowly takes the clothing. "This...This is Sawa's. She was wearing before she..." She glares at them. "Why do you have it? Where is she?"

"I'm sorry."

"WHERE IS SAWA!"

"She is gone."

_Crack_

Shinobu recoils as Yamada swings her palm against Giyuu's cheek. She jumps up. "Yamada-sa—"

Giyuu raises his arm and Shinobu clamps her mouth down.

Yamada's body trembles as she clings onto the red kimono. "Get. Out."

The slayers look at each other before they bow to Yamada and leave the house.

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

_Morning..._

Shinobu picks up her pack and walks out of her rented room. She walks down the stairs and makes her way to the front desk. She passed a couple of patrons and overhead their conversation:

"Hey did you hear?"

"About what?"

"Yamada's house was abandoned."

"Thank Kami. Now their curse is gone from this place."

"You seriously believe that nonsense?"

"I mean—"

"As if a small girl can carry a grown man. Anyway..."

_'A shame.'_ Shinobu greets the clerk. "Hello. Here's the key."

The clerk accepts the key. "Thank you." She turns around but she turns back. "Oh by the way, your companion is waiting for you at the front."

"Thank you." Shinobu turns around and walks out of the inn. She spots Giyuu and her eyebrows rise, "Did you do some shopping Tomioka-san?" A navy-blue scarf is wrapped around Giyuu's neck.

Giyuu turns around to her. "Kocho." He reaches into sleeve and pulls out a purple scarf. "Here."

Shinobu blinks, "Oh?" She smiles as she feels a flutter in her chest. "Who knew you are such a gentleman Tomioka-san."

Giyuu tilts his head. "It's going to be cold and you'll shiver."

Shinobu deflates, _'What an airhead.'_ She accepts the scarf. "Thank you for the gift Tomioka-san."

Giyuu nods and starts walking. "Let's go."

Shinobu wraps the scarf around her neck and feels the warmth. _'Feels nice.'_ She catches up to Tomioka-san. "What do you think of the weather Tomioka-san?"

"...It's a little cold."

Shinobu stops and she feels her jaw drops. _'Did he just...'_ "Did you just responded Tomioka-san? After a mission?"

"..."

"Aww come one Tomioka-san." Shinobu catches up to Giyuu and she pokes him in the ribs. "You should talk more Tomioka-san."

"..."

Shinobu feels a little disappointment. _'Baby steps.'_ "Hey hey Tomioka-san..."

As Shinobu continues to tease Giyuu, the corners of her lips lift up on their own accord.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And le fin.**

**Wow oh wow. This took a long time and I apologize for that. I had a study abroad trip and my classes started the week after I came home.**

**So this story might go on a little break since I can't focus between school and story. There is a chance I might do some one-shots here and there.  
**

**So I'll see you readers next time.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Constructive criticisms are appreciated **

**Bravo Tango out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I live. Now let's go straight to the chapter.**

"Blah" — Speech

"Blah" — Speech in another language

_'Blah' _— Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

*_Blah_* — Sound effects in speech

(**_Blah_**) — Author's notes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of 鬼滅の刃 ****| Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba; they belong to Koyoharu Gotōge. This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

* * *

_'Hmm, I wonder what will we be cooking today?'_ Shinobu walks up and over a small hill before she sees Mitsuri's estate. _'Oh there she is.'_ Her fellow Pillar is in front of her house with her hands on her knees. _'What is she doing?'_

Mitsuri perks up and looks over at Shinobu. "Ah there you are Shinobu-chan!" Mitsuri is panting and sweating as waves her hand.

Shinobu waves back. "Hello Mitsuri-chan!" She stops in front of her fellow Pillar and notices a lot of bags on the ground. "Are you alright? And what's with these bags?"

Mitsuri's face cools down as she catches her breath. "I'm great! And ehehehe..." Her cheeks heat up again as she plays with the tips of her braid. "I couldn't wait."

Shinobu spots a sack of flour. _'Of course.'_ "Let me guess, you made too much and you ran out to buy more."

"But they were so delicious and I couldn't help myself!" Mitsuri closes her eyes as shakes her arms up and down. The woman starts to fidget and raises one of her knees—

_Clap_

"Well then!" Shinobu smiles as she gestures inside the house. "Let's go inside and make more shall we? Here," Shinobu bends down and picks up a couple of bags. "I'll help out."

Mitsuri opens her eyes. "Oh. Okay!" She turns around and picks up the rest of the bags. "Thanks for the help Shinobu-chan!"

Shinobu follows after Mitsuri. "I'm happy to help." She looks back at the entrance floor and sighs, _'That was a close one. No need to go through that kind of trouble again.'_

"Shinobu-chan?"

Shinobu turns back and resumes her walk. "Coming!" She enters the living room and—

_Gasp_

Shinobu freezes and stares at the white creature. _'Wha- What is that thing doing here!?'_

The creature's nose twitches as it blinks back at Shinobu.

The Insect Pillar's hands twitch, _'Dammit, My hands are full. In any case,'_ Shinobu inches toward the kitchen without showing her back to that thing. Once inside, she moves toward Mitsuri and stands close to her friend with a clear view of the entrance. "Mitsuri-chan?"

The Love Pillar turns back. "Hmm?"

Shinobu puts the bags down on the table and smiles, "Did a stray animal sneak into your home?"

Mitsuri tilts her head. "A stray animal?" Her eyes widen and claps her hands. "Oh! I see you've met Dango-chan!"

She holds in her sigh. _'Great. She named it.'_ "And where did you find... Dango-chan?"

The pink-braided woman takes out the ingredients. "Well I found her at the front of the house a couple of weeks ago. I tried to shoo her away but she was so cuuuute." She turns to Shinobu, "I couldn't say no to those eyes."

_'Sure you can. No. See? It wasn't that hard.'_ Shinobu looks down at the ingredients. _'In any case...'_ "So what are we making today? It must be very good since you ate so much of it yesterday."

Mitsuri blushes again but she continues, "Pancakes."

Shinobu tilts her head at the foreign word. "Pan...cakes? What is that?"

Mitsuri brings her index and thumb close together. "They're thin and brown cakes that are so delicious and they take wonderful with syrup."

Shinobu snaps her fingers. "Oh those. But wait, aren't the ones we ate last time bigger and fluffier?"

"Yeah but we're doing it western style. Come on," Mitsuri walks over to the sink and washes her hands. "Let's get started."

Shinobu takes one more glance at the entrance before she joins Mitsuri. As she cleans her hands, she notices Mitsuri glancing at her every so often. _'She wants to ask something.'_

Mitsuri dries her hands. "So Shinobu-chan..."

"Hmm?"

She moves toward a cabinet to take out utensils and pans. "I heard that you and Tomioka-san had another mission together." Mitsuri places them on the counter. "Did you learn more about him?"

_'Oh thank Kami she didn't talk about the scarf.'_ "Hmm," Shinobu dries her hands and then walks over to the counter. "Somewhat."

Mitsuri turns to face her friend. "Do you know what he likes to eat? Maybe we can invite him out if we order his favorite dish."

_'That does sound interesting.'_ Shinobu smiles, "Oh? Are you trying to bribe your fellow Pillar to spend time with us? That sounds like bad behavior Mitsuri."

The woman starts to sweat, "Whaaaaat? T-That not what I meant—"

Shinobu raises her hands. "I'm kidding." _'No need to get her too worked up.'_ "Speaking of food, how do we make pancakes?"

Mitsuri lights up. "Oh! Well first we..."

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

_Butterfly Estate_

_Phhhhhhhh_

_Crack_

_Crack_

_Clap Clap_

"Congratulation you two." Shinobu claps her hands as as stares down at the remains of Kanao and Aoi's gourds.

"Thank you shihan."

"Thank you shishō."

Shinobu turns to Aoi. "Aoi-chan, you're taking the Final Selection in several months correct?"

The girl nods her head. "Yes shihan."

_'Kami, time flies fast.'_ "Well then," Shinobu reaches into the box and pulls out larger gourds. "Try to break these now. Also," The Pillar looks at Aoi. "I'll increase your training program and teach you new techniques."

Aoi nods her head as she accepts the gourd. "Yes Shihan."

_Caw_

Shinobu turns to see a crow on her window. "It seems I have to take this. Train hard you two."

"Yes shihan."

"Yes shishō."

Shinobu walks over to the bird. _'Hmm, speaking of techniques,'_ She cups her chin. _'Should I use my newest one on this mission?'_ The swordswoman enters her room.

"Caw. Mission for Shinobu Kocho and Giyuu Tomioka."

Shinobu raises her eyebrow. _'Another one together?'_

The crow hops over to her table and drops the message. "Caw."

Shinobu smiles, "Thank you." she reaches into a jar and takes out a few seeds. "Here."

"Caw." The bird accepts its rewards and flies off.

Shinobu opens the note:

_Reported demon in Yatagai. Two people gone missing. Group up with Water Pillar and terminate the demon._

_'Well then, this is a great opportunity to try it out.'_ Shinobu drops the message and walks over to her closet.

_._

_. .  
_

_One hour later..._

_. .  
_

_._

"Bye everyone," Shinobu waves at the girls. "I'll be back soon."

"Bye Shinobu-sama."

"Safe travels shihan."

"Good luck shishō."

The door closes and Shinobu crouches down to her bag. She reaches for—

_Rustle_

Shinobu stops but she smirks and resumes her actions. _'Not this time.'_ She continues to 'touch' her bag and wait for her prey to come closer.

_Rustle_

Shinobu spins around with are arms wide open and smiles, "Ah ha! Nice try Tomioka-san."

.

.

.

The squirrel blinks and then scurries away.

.

.

.

The wind blows a few leaves through the air.

.

.

.

Shinobu's face lights up as she crouches down and covers said streaming face. _'AHHHHHHHHHH! That was so embarrassing! AHHHHHH-'_

Minutes pass by as she stays in that position.

_-HHHHHHH!'_ Shinobu takes several deep breaths. _'Breath. In. Out. In. Out.'_ She pats her cheeks and feels them cool down. _'The blood is returning to the rest of my body. Good.'_ Shinobu stands up.

_Crack_

_Pop_

Shinobu stretches her body as more pops are heard from her body. _'Ah that felt good.'_ She looks behind at her door. _'Thank Kami none of the girls saw that. It would be too much.'_ She looks around and sees no one. _'...I guess I'll meet him at Yatagai.'_ Shinobu picks her bag and starts her travel.

For some reason Shinobu feels a pang in her chest as walks to her destination alone.

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

"Thank you for your patronage!"

_'Hmm,'_ Shinobu walks out of the inn and looks around as the locals walk about. _'Seems lively for a couple of people missing. Then again,'_ She looks at the large amount of people in the streets. _'Yatagai seems to have a decent population.'_ She smooths her civilian clothes and pats her hidden weapons. _'Everything is in place. Let's go around the town and see if Tomioka-san is here.'_ The demon slayer picks a direction and begins her walk.

"Fresh dango right here!"

"These clothes are made from the best silk!"

"Come to our restaurant! We have a limited discount!"

"Chiyo? Where are you?"

Shinobu stops at the last shout and turns to the source; it is a small girl calling out the name. _'Could it be related?'_ She makes her way to the girl and slightly crouches down with a smile. "Hello. Are you looking for someone? Maybe I can help you."

The girl turns to Shinobu. "Ah. Hello onee-san. It's my dog and he ran away."

Shinobu almost flinch but she stopped herself. _'Ugh. Those things?'_ She focuses back to the child and notices their eyes start to water. _'Might as well. Not like I have to touch it.'_ "What does your dog look like?"

"Well the top fur is brown and the bottom is white. " The girls turns around and pats the area of her bottom spine. "His tail looks curly and touches his back. Oh!" The girl turns back and places her hands near her ears. "His ears stick up and," She then moves her left hand. "He's missing a piece of his left ear."

_'So that kind of dog.'_ "If I see him I'll be sure to call for you."

"Really?" The girl smiles, "Thank you onee-san!"

"So where should I go if I find him?"

The girl points at a store. "You can bring him to my parent's restaurant."

Just then an older girl walks out. "Maya? Where are you? We have to be back before lunch time."

Maya turns her head and cups her hands around her mouth. "I'll be there onee-chan!" She turns to Shinobu. "Thank you onee-san."

Shinobu straightens up. "I'm happy to help. Oh, have you heard of anyone going missing?"

Maya tilts her head. "Ummmm, no. I didn't hear anything."

_'It was worth a try.'_ "Thank you for time." Maya bows her head and runs to her sister. Shinobu watches them as they walk away hand in hand. She sighs and restarts her trek. '_Maybe I can get Tomioka-san to help me find it after we finish our mission.'_

_._

_. .  
_

_Two hours later..._

_. .  
_

_._

_'Hmm, it seems the cases are on the other side of town.'_ Shinobu looks at the inn. _'I choose a bad spot.'_ She sighs, _'Oh well. What's done is done.'_ She takes out her pocket watch and clicks it open. _'Hmm. I still have time and Tomioka-san is still not here. I guess I can walk around.'_ Shinobu clicks it shut as she feels a small rumble in her stomach. _'What should I eat?'_ She looks around and stops at the dango shop. _'Some dango sounds nice about now.'_

.

. .

_Hours later..._

. .

.

Shinobu looks up and spots a familiar two patterned haori. She waves hand and raises her voice. "Yoo hoo. Tomioke-sa—"

Shinobu's jaws drop at as she stares at Giyuu's waist where his sword is visible.

...

Shinobu shoots up from the bench. _'ARE YOU SERIOUS!?'_ She notices people around Giyuu start to notice the weapon. _'Ohkamiohkamiohkami.'_ She looks around and spots the cloth stall. _'Lucky!'_ The Insect Pillar speed-walks over there.

The stall owner bows his head. "Greetings customer. Anything that interests you?"

Shinobu's eyes speeds through the wares and stops at a dark-blue sword cover. _'Perfect!'_ She picks it up. "How much for this?"

"Around 980 ye—"

Shinobu slams a generous amount of yen on the table and swipes the cover. "Keep the change." She turns and walks toward Giyuu as more people start to notice. _'Think. Think. How should I make it look natural?'_

"Kocho. I'm sorry for being la—"

"There you are honey." Shinobu smiles as she comes closer. "Did you get lost hmm?"

Giyuu stops and stares at the advancing woman. "Wha—oof." He unconscionably wraps his arms around Shinobu as she runs into his larger frame. "What are you—"

"_Quiet_." Shinobu lowers her voice as she unties his sworn and slides it into the cover. "Unless you want to get arrested and cause trouble, use your non-existent acting skills." She raises her voice as she steps back and offers the covered sword to Giyuu. "Let's go back in the inn honey. I'm sure you're tired from your journey."

"...Yes...my...partner..."

_'Kami that was atrocious.'_ Shinobu rolls her eyes as she guides Giyuu to the inn. Once inside and the door closed behind them, She rounds to Giyuu. "What were you thinking? Why didn't you cover you blade?"

"...I forgot."

"You-" Shinobu takes a deep breath and smiles, "Go to the counter and talk to the receptionist Tomioka-san. Say you have a room reserved and get your key. After that go up-pack your gear."

"It's good to see you Kocho."

Shinobu pauses at that but waves her hand. "It's good to see you too now go." She leans her head against the wall and sighs, _'Kami that was stressful. Still,'_ She turns her head and watches Giyuu. _'It's nice to see him.'_

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

_Thunk_

_Thunk_

"Rah! Filthy slayers! This is all your fault!"

"Me!? I'm not the one who got greedy!"

"Come now demon-san, slow down and become friends with us."

"Fuck you human!" The demon throws a rock behind them.

Shinobu ducks to the side as the rock sails over her head.

_Crack_

Shinobu turns her head to see a chunk of a tree gone. _'That was close.'_ She pushes off the ground and rushes after the demons who ran over a hill.

Giyuu is beside her. "Are you alright?"

Shinobu smiles, "Quite fine Tomioka-san. Although I wish they would stand still." The slayers crest up the hill to see the demons had split up. _'Great.'_ She turns her head to Giyuu and they nod at each other; Giyuu goes after the rock-throwing demon while Shinobu goes for the one on the left.

Several seconds pass by but Shinobu is not closing the distance. She narrows her eyes. _'This one is the fastest I faced.'_ She accelerates but even then its a slow progress. More time passes before she takes out a couple of knives. _'This should be close enough.'_ She throws them at the back of the demon's head.

_Thunk_

_Thunk_

_'Tsk.'_ Unfortunately the demon pivoted at the last second and the knives embed into a tree trunk.

The demons starts to jump up and around the trees. "You're pretty fast for a human but you can't hope to catch up to me."

_'Cocky thing.'_ Shinobu notes the open ground she is on as the demon darts through the trees. _'There's too much space for me to catch him by surprise. But maybe...'_ Shinobu places a hand on the hardened pocket that houses her wisteria-filled egg. _'This is the perfect opportunity to try my new technique.'_ She sprints after the demon.

"Hah! Catch me if you can!"

Shinobu chases the demon for a couple of minutes before she leans against a tree and pants, _'This should be enough.'_ She maneuvers her head to watch the demon.

The demon stops and turns around. "Aha! I knew your small and weak body couldn't match against mine."

Shinobu grits her teeth. _'Stay focused.'_

The demon starts to jump toward her through the branches.

_'Hold.'_ Shinobu shifts the angle of her feet as she takes out the egg.

The demon comes closer.

_'Hold.'_ She tenses her legs.

The demon pounces.

_'Now!'_ Shinobu explodes off the ground and tosses the egg upward.

_Crack_

_Puff_

_Thunk_

The demon crushes the egg against the tree and it explodes into a purple mist as his arm pierces through the trunk. "What the—"

_Cough_ "Ack!" _Cough_

Shinobu pivots on her feet and lowers her stance. _'Dance of the Centipede: Hundred-Legged Zigzag.'_ She speeds toward the demon in a zigzag pattern. She thrusts her sword at the back of the demon's neck.

_Shink_

"Gah!"

_Boom_

Her sword pierces the neck and through the tree trunk. Shinobu pulls her sword back and the demon falls to the ground. _'Hmm,'_ She looks at the damaged tree. _'Decent but...'_ The impact only splintered a large part of the trunk. _'I need to build up more speed.'_ She breathes out and notes the fatigue in her legs. _'I also need to build more stamina. Right then,'_ She jabs her blade into the back of the demon's brain and makes her way to Giyuu. _'Let's see how Tomioka-san is doing.'_

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

"Oh my Tomioka-san."

Giyuu turns to Shinobu. "Ah Kocho."

The Insect Pillar places a hand on her cheek. "Did you have trouble with one demon?"

The area surrounding Giyuu was cracked with craters and littered with pieces of tree trunks.

Giyuu looks around at the damage. "...The demon led me to their nest and had help from two of his allies."

Shinobu looks closer and notices three yukata on the ground. _'Ah.'_

"They were...surprisingly good working together." The Water Pillar sheathes his sword. "Did you find any more demons on your end?"

Shinobu shakes her head. "No. Just the one I was chasing earlier."

"Then we are finished here. Let's return Kocho." Giyuu turns around and begins walking.

"Yes yes." Shinobu sheathes her blade and walks slightly behind him. _'A shame I missed his techniques. They are very nice to look at.'_ She tur—

_Rustle_

Shinobu turns to the sound. _'HmmMMM!?'_

"Arf Arf."

_'Closeclosecloseclose.'_ Shinobu clenches her fists and her body locks up. "T—"Her voice dies in her throat as she stares at the dog standing next to her feet.

"Oh?" Giyuu stops in front of the animal and crouches down. "A dog?" He raises his hand to pet—

_Chomp_

Giyuu grunts and slightly widens his eye as the dog latches onto his hand.

_'Now's a good time.'_ Shinobu takes the chance to move away and slightly behind Giyuu. She then catches Giyuu trying to pull his hand out. "T-" She coughs and tries not to scowl. _'How pathetic of me.'_ "Tomioka-san, calm down. Did the dog pierce your skin?"

"It doesn't feel like it."

"Then I recommend that you try not pull your hand. No need to get an infection." Shinobu looks around the forest. "Hold still, I'll try to find something to distract it." Shinobu jogs all over the place. _'Is there anything to use?'_ She spots a stick. _'Aha!'_ She picks it up and and jogs over to stand behind Giyuu. "Here you go... dog." She waves it over Giyuu's head.

The dog blinks.

_'Hmm.'_ She throws it to the side. "Catch."

The dog continues to stare at Giyuu.

_'So much for that.'_ Shinobu peers over Giyuu's shoulder. "Do you have any ideas Tomioka-san?"

"Hmm," Giyuu stares back at the dog. "Maybe it's hungry?"

Shinobu snaps her fingers. "Nice idea." She reaches into her ration pocket and pulls out a piece of jerky. _'Great.'_ She rips the dried meat into smaller pieces and moves to the other side of Giyuu. "Here," She offers it to Giyuu's free hand.

"Thank you." He grabs the jerky.

Shinobu's feels a tingle run up her arm as Giyuu's larger hand briefly envelopes her hand.

Giyuu offers a small piece. "Here you go." The dog looks at the offering and starts to wag its tail. It then releases Giyuu's hand and eats the dried meat. Giyuu pets the dog.

Shinobu exhales, _'Glad that's done with. Wait...'_ Shinobu looks closer at the dog's head; the left ear is missing a piece. _'Wow. What are the chances.'_ "Tomioka-san."

Giyuu turns his head. "Yes?"

"May I ask you to carry that dog with us?" Shinobu watches as Giyuu tilts his head. "I made a promise with a kid that I would bring their dog back."

Giyuu looks at the dog and back at Shinobu. He shrugs, "Okay." He picks the dog up.

"Arf arf."

Shinobu turns around. "Right then, Let's go shall we?" She starts walking back to town.

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

"Oh thank you so much onee-san!" Maya is holding the dog tight.

Shinobu smiles, "I'm just happy to help."

Maya's father steps forward. "Thank you for doing this for our daughter. Please let us give you a free meal."

Shinobu looks at the rising sun as other business owners start to open their shops. She then turns to Giyuu. "Are you hungry Tomioka-san?"

"...Sure."

"Perfect." Shinobu turns to the owner. "Can we have some time for ourselves first?"

"Of course. Come inside when you're ready." The family goes into their restaurant.

Shinobu walks to a nearby bench and pats the seat "Now Tomioka-san. Sit down and let me check your hand."

"I'm fine Kocho."

"I. Insist. Tomioka-san."

...

Giyuu sighs and walks over to sit down on the bench. "This is not necessary."

"We have to make sure you didn't catch anything from the dog." Shinobu picks up his hand and looks it over. _'Hmm, it seems it didn't break the skin.'_ "Congratulation Tomoioka-san." Shinobu looks up. "You are..." Shinobu loses herself as she stares at Giyuu's dark-blue orbs. '_Ah... they're the clearest I've seen. It feels like I'm staring at an ocean.'_

"...cho..."

_'Hmmm?'_

"Kocho."

Shinobu blinks and then feels the heat creep up her neck. _'Oh Kami. Why did I do that.'_ She scoots back and smiles, "Y-Yes Tomioka-san?" _'Damn it. Hold it together.'_

"Do you not like dogs?"

_'How does he know?'_ "Whatever do you mean?"

"You were tense when that dog was close to you."

_'...Oh my,'_ Shinobu stares at Giyuu. _'And here I thought you were an airhead.'_ "I suppose you can say that."

"Hmm." Giyuu then raises his hand. "Am I free to go?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. The dog didn't break you skin so you're cleared. We can go get our free meal." Shinobu and Giyuu stand up and walk to the restaurant. _'...Hold on. The mission ended some time ago.'_ She perks up and turns to Giyuu. "Tomioka-san, what do you think about the weather?"

"...It's somewhat chilly but it's getting warmer."

_'He's speaking more,'_ Shinobu grins, "Really? Well I suppose so." The both of the walk into the restaurant. _'Let's see if I can get more.'_ "What are you getting?"

Giyuu crosses his arms. "Maybe something light for the morning."

_'YES!'_ Shinobu tries not to bounce in her steps. "That's it? Come on Tomioka-san, it's a free meal..." The both of them sit down and continue to chat.

* * *

.

.

.

**And fin.**

**Hey everybody! I'm back! Man what a crazy semester that was. Not only that, but with the quarantine happening it has been a crazy time.**

**So I'm trying to shake out some of the rust and cobwebs from my mind. In any case, I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did.**

**Side note: A little late but thank you** **Koyoharu Gotōge for an amazing manga.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Constructive criticisms are appreciated**

**Bravo Tango out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. So I have something to take note of before anyone reads this chapter. In the previous chapters, I made the mistake of putting Rengoku as Kyojuro's first name. That was a big oof on my part. **

**Just to be clear it'll go like this: Kyojuro Rengoku.**

**I'm sorry for making that mistake.**

**Another note I would like to reiterate will be that some elements of the manga will modified in this story.**

** Now let's go straight to the chapter.**

"Blah" — Speech

"Blah" — Speech in another language

_'Blah' _— Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

*_Blah_* — Sound effects in speech

(**_Blah_**) — Author's notes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of 鬼滅の刃 ****| Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba; they belong to Koyoharu Gotōge. This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

* * *

"~Hmm hmm~"

_'Aaaand done.'_ Shinobu looks down at one of her sandals that is on her table. _'Now let's see how it'll work.'_ The swordswoman slips it on her feet and stands up. She takes a couple steps away from her table and shifts her sandal.

_Shink_

A small blade juts out of the front underside of the footwear. _'Hmm,'_ Shinobu frowns as she moves her feet. _'The length of the blade feels somewhat uncomfortable. I'm going to have to shorten it.'_ She then looks at the back of the sandal. _'Maybe I should have it on the back as well.'_ The Pillar practices a few back-kicks and front-kicks. _'It could work but I can't generate a lot of power for the back. Then again, these are emergency weapons and I'll use poison on them.'_ Shinobu nods, _'Okay, I'll write to Tecchikawahara-san about the modification ideas.'_

_Caw_

A crow lands on the window sill. "Message for Shinobu Kocho."

Shinobu looks up. _'Another mission?'_ She takes the paper message and unfurls it and holds it with one hand:

_Dear Shinobu,_

_I apologize for the sudden message but we have identified the second Upper Moon. One of our agents infiltrated one of a small cult cell to gather information of a possible demon disguised as their prophet. Based on your description and the description of their prophet, they match and it's name is Dōma. However, before out agent could gather more information, they were found out and were forced to flee. By the time the agent came back with reinforcements, the cult had already disappeared. I wanted to give you this information first before everyone receives the information._

_Sincerely,_  
_Kagaya Ubuyashiki._

Shinobu keeps staring long after she had finished reading the letter. Slowly, she moves her other hand down and _grips her sister's bloody hand. "Nee-san!"_

_Kanae struggles to keep her eyes open with her breath coming in pants. "Shi...nobu-chan."_

_"S-Shhh." Shinobu feels voice wobbles, "D-Don't talk nee-san. You need to keep your strength."_

_Kanae shakes her head as she takes in shallow breaths. "I'm sorry. I don't think—"_

_"Please nee-san!" Shinobu's tears fall as she brings her other hand to hold Kanae's back. "You have to live!"_

_Kanae smiles, "Will you do something for me?"_

_"W-What is it?"_

_"Will you...leave the corp? Please live a normal life with Kanao."_

_Hot rage consumes at the thought and Shinobu shakes her head. "...I'm sorry nee-san but I can't. I will find the demon who did this you."_

_Kanae sighs, "Oh Shinobu-chan." She takes more breaths. "He was pale and had long blue fingernails. He has blonde hair and..." Kanae gasps to breathe._

_Shinobu clench her hands at the sight._

_"...his eye color was like a rainbow mixed together. His eyes was also...marked...Upper Moon...Two..." Kanae's breath starts to fade as her eyelids closes._

_"Nee-san?" Shinobu shakes her sister. "Nee-san!" She shakes as she holds Kanae's body. "NEE-SAN—"_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Shinobu-sama?"

Shinobu jolts as she looks around. _'...What?'_ She looks down to see herself collapsed against the table and the note crumpled in her hand. _'Damn it.'_ She then looks to the door. _'That was...Naho right?'_ She opens her mouth but she feels her throat constricted. _'Breathe.'_ She takes a few moments to collect herself. "Yes Naho-chan?"

"Rengoku-sama and Tomioka-sama are at the door."

Shinobu raises her eyebrow. _'Those two?'_ "Have them wait in the room. I'll be outside in a moment."

"Okay Shinobu-sama."

Shinobu listens as Naho's footsteps fade into the background. Once she hears nothing, she falls on her chair and places her hand over her eyes. _'Pathetic.'_ She sighs and stands up. _'Focus. I need to greet Tomioka-san and Kyojuro-san.'_ Shinobu walks forward but stops when she catches herself in the mirror. She smiles as she smooths out her haori and then walks out.

After several seconds, she greets them in the waiting room. "Hello Tomioka-san. Kyojuro-san. What brings you two here?"

The two pillars are sitting down with a cup of tea in front of them. Giyuu nods his head while Kyojuro turns to her with his ever-present smile. "Hello Kocho! It's good to see you again!"

"So did the two of you come here together?"

"Yes! I saw Tomioka-san along the way and I talked with him for a while. Turns out he was going here and I figured it would be best to go together since I wanted to come here as well."

"And what did you come here for Kyojuro-san?"

"I ran out of ointments!"

Shinobu turns to Giyuu. "And you Tomioka-san?"

Giyuu looks at Kyojuro and then to Shinobu. "...It can wait after you're down with him."

_'You really need to improve your social skills.'_ "Okay. Lets..." Shinobu pauses as Kyojuro turns and stares at Giyuu who in turn stares back. _'Uhhh...'_ She perks up. _'Oh right. This could be his first time hearing Tomioka-san speak a full sentence to someone other than Oyakata-sama. Oh wow, I am interested to see how others would react. But first...'_ Shinobu claps her hands.

_Clap_

"Alright then." Shinobu gestures to the door. "If the two of you come this way."

"Of course Kocho! Lead the way!" The both of them break their staring contest and follow after Shinobu.

The three pillars walk along the engawa and toward her medical room. During the trek, Shinobu glances to the left to see Kanao and Aoi practicing in the courtyard. _'How diligent.'_

"Umu! It fills me with pride to see such hardworking students." Kyojuro notes their clothing. "Will they be taking the exam?"

Shinobu nods her head. "One of them will take the next one."

"Umu!"

They reach her office and Shinobu turns to Giyuu. "Can you wait out here for a moment Tomioka-san?"

"Sure." Giyuu turns around and sits down on the wooden floorboard. Kyojuro stares down at Giyuu.

"Well then," Shinobu slides open the door and gestures inside. "Kyojuro-san, would you like to come in?"

"Umu!" Kyojuro walks in with Shinobu in tow and she closes the door behind her. She then walks to a cabinet and picks up several containers of ointment. _'This should last for some time.'_ Shinobu puts them in a bag makes her way to Kyojuro. "Here you go Kyojuro-san."

"Umu!" Kyojuro rises his hand but his body twitches at the action. He quickly recovers and grabs the bag. "My thanks Kocho."

Shinobu narrows her eyes. "Are you injured?"

"I'm fine Kocho. It's just some bruises here and there. I'm sure the ointment will take care of it."

Shinobu smiles, "Kyojuro-san, will you please take off your shirt?"

Kyojuro stands up. "It's not really necessary—"

"_Kyojuro-san_."

He sits down. "Umu." He starts to disrobe his flame-patterned haori and the upper-half of his uniform.

Shinobu's eyelids twitch but she quickly schools her expression. _'Oh my.'_ Purple blotches are spread across his body. "Where did you get all of this?" She comes closer to inspect the wounds; some of them are rectangular in shape, almost like a blunt blade.

Kyojuro hesitates, "...I was sparring with my father. It's not that serious."

"Not-" Shinobu pauses and takes a breath. _'This doesn't seem like training now.'_ "In any case, you're going to have to stop sparring with your father."

Kyojuro turns his head and o—

"Please find a way to keep your training with your father to a minimum Kyojuro-san. If you keep adding more to these wounds, it will interfere with your mission and I'll be forced to _ask_ you to stay in bed until you've recovered."

Kyojuro stays silent for a few moments before he nods his head. "Of course Kocho! My thanks for your advice!"

Shinobu smiles, "I'm happy to help. Now let's apply those ointments and get you patched up." It takes a couple of minutes for Shinobu to finish the treatment. "...And done." She takes a step back. "Is there anything else you need Kyojuro-san?"

Kyojuro slips on his haori over his uniform and looks to Shinobu. "Thank you Kocho! You did more that I asked for."

"Well then," Shinobu and Kyojuro make their way out of the room. "I would have like to see you at the door but I still have a patient." She opens the door. "Tomi-Oh?" Shinobu looks at the empty spot where Giyuu was. She looks further up and her eyebrows rise, _'Oh my.'_

Giyuu is standing next to Aoi and Kanao.

_'Is he teaching them? How interesting.'_ She watches as Aoi's sword swings looks more efficient. _'Oh my.'_ In her peripheral she notices Kyojuro still standing next to her. _'Oh right.'_ She spots one of the children with the blue bow around her waist. "Sumi-chan!"

The kid turns away from the laundry and jogs over to them. "Yes Shinobu-sama?"

Shinobu gestures to Kyojuro. "Can you escort Kyojuro-san to the entrance?"

"Oh course Shinobu-sama." Sumi turns to Kyojuro. "Right this way Rengoku-sama."

"Umu!" Kyojuro cast a glance at Shinobu. "I'll see you at the meeting."

Shinobu nods her head. "I'll see you there."

Kyojuro turns to the courtyard and cups his hands around his mouth. "Farewell Tomioka-san!" The Water Pillar turns around. "I'll see you at the meeting!"

Giyuu nods his head and returns to the girls who in turn bow to the Flame Pillar.

Kyojuro nods to Shinobu. "Farewell Kocho."

Shinobu nods back. "Farewell Kyojuro-san. Stay safe out there."

"Umu!" He follows after Sumi.

_'Now then.'_ Shinobu turns to the courtyard and raises her voice. "Tomioka-san?" He turns again. "It's your turn now."

The students bow to Giyuu who in turn nods back at them and then he walks toward Shinobu. Once there, he nods at her. "Kocho."

"My my Tomioka-san." Shinobu smiles, "That was a rare sight. You as a teacher?"

Giyuu huffs, "Their style seems similar to mine."

Shinobu's smile twitches, _'Ah. Nee-san's style is branched off of his style.'_ She gestures inside. "In any case, shall we go in?"

Giyuu stares her for a moment before he walks in.

_'Speaking of... Maybe I can ask him to drop by and help.'_ Shinobu tilts her head as he sits down. _'Should I though? Aoi-chan could get by with my training.'_ She bites the inside of her cheeks. _'But will it be enough? The exam is coming soon.'_ Thoughts clash through her mind but then she shakes her head. _'Enough. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.'_ "Tomioka-san?"

Giyuu looks up. "Yes Kocho?"

Shinobu smiles, "If it isn't too much trouble, could you drop by sometime and help with my students' training? I've seen how much of an improvement they made with your advice."

"What style are they using?"

"They're are using Breath of the Flower."

Giyuu tilts his head. "Wasn't that your sister's style?"

The corner of Shinobu's lip twitches as she tries not to break her smile. _'You're really blunt aren't you Tomioka-san.'_ "Yes it was."

"Hmm." Giyuu pauses, "If I have free time."

"Wonderful and thank you. Now then what bri—"

"Are you okay Kocho?"

Shinobu blinks, "Hm? What makes you say that?" Giyuu stares at Shinobu and she feels her back tingle. _'Oh Kami stop looking me like that.'_

"...You seem tense."

"That quite the claim Tomioka-san."

"You're putting more effort to smile."

_'...Who knew you were so perceptive? Should I tell him? It would be fair since he agreed to help me.'_ Shinobu takes a deep breath before she continues, "Before the two of you arrived here, I received a letter from Oyakata-sama. He...wrote to me the identity of my sister's killer is an Upper Moon demon named Dōma."

"...An Upper Moon...what rank?"

"Two."

Giyuu's eyes widen at that. His eyes also snap to her haori and Shinobu clasp her hands behind her back.

_'...Kami, just saying it aloud...'_ Shinobu wants to scream and shout. _'What hope can someone like me do against something like that monster?'_

"...ll find a way."

"Hmm?" Shinobu focuses back on Giyuu. "What was that Tomioka-san?"

"I said you'll find a way."

"And where is this coming from?"

"You're a Pillar Kocho. You've earned the title."

Shinobu feels her heart beat faster. "My my. Thank you for the compliment Tomioka-san." She brings her hands forward. "Now then, we gotten off-track but what is your reason for coming here?"

Giyuu's shoulder slightly deflates and he averts his eyes. "I need assistance with bandaging."

"Oh is that it? I can just teach it you..."

Giyuu starts to strip.

_'Eh?'_ "What are you doing Tomioka-san?" Her heart starts to beat faster as articles of his clothing are taken off. Shinobu starts to turn but stops herself. _'Wait, what am I doing? I've seen countless shirtless men.'_ As Giyuu removes his shirt, Shinobu stares at the muscles on his back. _'Wow.'_ Her eyes trail down and she spots the problem; bandages are loosely wrapped around the bruised area of his left rib. Shinobu smiles, "Oh my Tomioka-san. Your handiwork is atrocious."

Giyuu huffs and looks away.

"Pfft," Shinobu covers her mouth but her shoulders continue to shake. _'The stoic Water Pillar can't do a simple wrapping.'_ She slips and starts to laugh. "Ahahahahah. Oh Tomioka-san. No need to get pouty." She recovers and looks up to see Giyuu staring at her. "W-What is it?" _'Damn that stutter.'_

"...You laughed."

"That I did. Is that a problem?"

Giyuu shakes his head. "No. It sounds...pleasant to hear."

Shinobu feels heat crawl up to her neck as her heart beats even faster. _'Oh Kami Tomioka-san. You just said that.'_ "I-In any case," Shinobu walks over to a cabinet and brings up a roll of bandages. "Let's teach you how to properly use these."

It takes several minutes as Shinobu teaches Giyuu the basics. "...And done." Shinobu takes a step back and nods at her craft. "Hopefully you learned how to do something like this yourself."

"Mn." Giyuu slips back in his uniform and haori. He stands up and turns to Shinobu. "Thank you Kocho."

Shinobu smiles, "Happy to help." The both of them walk out of the room.

Giyuu nods at her. "Goodbye Kocho." He turns around and walks away.

A breeze flow through Shinobu's hair and she takes a step forward. "Actually." Giyuu stops and turns around. "Would you like some tea? The weather feels nice today."

Giyuu stares up at the sky for several moment before he looks back at Shinobu. "...Sure."

Shinobu claps once and smiles, "Wonderful. We can sit here if that's okay with you?"

Giyuu nods.

"Right then. You can wait here Tomioka-san." She glances at her students. "Or you can help them out again. I'll brew the tea."

Giyuu nods again.

"Great. 'll see you soon." She turns and walks toward the kitchen. After she turns the corner, her walk has a little spring in them.

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

_Headquarters_

Shinobu walks through the gates and enters the garden of Oyakata's mansion. She then spots three figures already there. _'Oh. There's Himejima and Iguro-san.'_

Gyomei Himejima is a giant of a man who stands a little above seven feet tall. The most striking feature he has is that his eyes have no pupils or irises. The man wears large prayer beads around his neck while he has smaller prayer beads around his hands. His black hair is short and in a spiky fashion. Other than the usual demon slayer uniform, he has a dark-green happi draped over his wide shoulders.

Obani Iguro stands a few inches taller than Shinobu and he has a white snake coiled around his neck. What draws peoples' attention is that Obani's left eye is turquoise while his right eye is yellow. He has bandages wrapped around his mouth which looked as if he was wearing a mask. On top of his uniform, he is wearing a black-and-white stripped haori. His locks of black hair are at varying lengths with the longest reaching to his shoulder.

Shinobu waves her hand at the two. "Hello Himejima. Iguro-san."

Gyomei greets back. "Hello young one."

Obani nods his head. "Hn."

Shinobu turns to the third figure and her eyes widen at the pale and youthful face. _'He's a child!'_ The kid's black reaches to the middle of his back. As she gets closer, she notes that the tips of his hair are turquoise. Shinobu's focus trails down and she notes his uniform was modified; the sleeves seems longer and his entire clothes look loose.

Shinobu puts on a smile. "Hello."

The kid turns around. "...A butterfly?"

Shinobu stares at turquoise eyes and tries not to frown. _'He looks so young to be in the corp.'_ She notes how dull they look and how it reminds her of a certain someone. _'Their eyes looks eerily similar.'_

"Hi Iguro-san! Shinobu-chan!"

Shinobu turns around to see Mitsuri, Kyojuro, Tengen, and Sanemi walk into the garden. "Hello Mitsuri-chan. Uzui-san. Kyojuro-san. Sanemi-san." Everyone beside the kid greet each other. After the greetings, she takes a peek to see the kid watching the clouds again. _'I think he's a legitimate airhead.'_

Tengen finally notices him and then turns to Shinobu. "Hey who's the kid?"

Shinobu shrugs, "I don't know. I just got here."

She looks at the two Pillars who came before them and Gyomei answers, "The child was here before we arrived."

Minutes pass as the Pillars talk to each other and try to talk to the kid. Shinobu bites the inside of her cheek and looks around. _'Where's Tomioka-san? The meeting is about to start.'_

_Crunch_

_Crunch_

The Insect Pillar looks at the side entrance and slightly perks up when she sees Giyuu. _'Ah there he is.'_ He seems to be out of breath. _'Oh my. Did he run all the way here?'_ Her eyes trail down and her heart skips a beat when she saw her gift covering his sword. She opens her mouth to greet—

"Oyakata-sama has arrived."  
"Oyakata-sama has arrived."

Everyone kneels in front of their leader.

Shinobu has the honor to greet him. "Good morning Oyakata-sama. We wish for your continued good health for the future."

Oyakata smiles and nods his head. "Thank you Shinobu. Good morning to everyone here. It fills me with joy to see the same face in this meeting. Now before we delve into out meeting," He looks at the general direction of the kid. "Muichiro Tokito. You have earned your way to become Pillar. Do you wish to join?"

Muichiro looks up, his eyes finally have become focused. "Yes Oyakata-sama."

"Wonderful. Your title will be the Mist Pillar."

Shinobu glances at Muichiro. _'A kid like him is a Pillar? He's younger than me.'_ She quashes that feeling down and keeps smiling. _'Stop it. We're fellow Pillars now.'_

"Now then." Oyakata's voice soothes everyone present. "Let us being the meeting."

_._

_. ._

_Evening. . ._

_. ._

_._

"Oi kid." Tengen towers over Muichiro. "Wanna have a party to celebrate?"

The youngest Pillar slowly looks up. "...Sure, I guess."

"Nice." He looks around. "Anyone else wants to join?" The six of them agree. "Flamboyant." Tengen looks at Mitsuri. "Yo Kanroji. You know a good place?"

As they discuss plans and Obani glares at Tengen, Shinobu catches Giyuu walking away. _'Trying to run I see.'_ She walks forward—

"You don't have to ask him. His answer is always going to be the damn same as last time."

Shinobu turns to the heavily-scarred man. "Maybe so Sanemi-san, but it never hurts to try." She jogs his way to Giyuu. "Yoo hoo Tomioka-san."

Giyuu turns around. "Yes Kocho?"

"Would you like to join us? We're throwing a party to celebrate Tokito-kun."

"No."

Shinobu smirks, _'Of course.'_ "Aww, why not Tomioka-san? This is a great time to train your social skills with your fellow Pillars."

"It's fine."

_'Let's tease him a little.'_ "Or mayyybe, you just want to have dinner with just the two of us?"

"I wouldn't mind eating with you."

"But I doubt that I-" Shinobu blinks, "Eh?"

"Until next time Kocho." He turns around and walks away.

"Wait—"

"Shinobu-chan are you coming?"

Shinobu turns around to see Mitsuri waving at her. "I..." She turns back to see Giyuu walking out the side entrance. _'One of these days...'_ She sighs and walks toward the group. "I'll be right there." Once there, she asks, "So where are we headed?"

Tengen points a thumb at Mitsuri. "Kanroji here knows a great place to eat and drink."

Shinobu smiles and hooks her arm around Mitsuri's elbow. "Unfortunately Tomioka-san won't make it." Sanmei and Obani scoffs at that as Shinobu continues, "So it'll be just the eight of us. Shall we go?"

They being walking and Tengen turns to Muichiro. "Do you wanna drink little guy?"

Muichiro shrugs, "Sure."

_'Nope.'_ "Oh Uzui-san that was such a joke. But please, I _insist_ on not giving Tokito-kun alcohol."

Tengen raises his hands up. "Alright. Just trying to make him flamboyant."

"By the way," Mitsuri tilts her head. "Did anyone notice Tomioka-san's sword cover?" After a chorus of agreements, Mitsuri hums, "Do you think he bought it?" She gasps and she starts to get excited. "What if he got it as a gift from someone?"

"Hah!" Sanemi crosses his arm. "As if a loner like him has someone that cares for him."

"Aww, I'm sure he has somebody." Mitsuri turns to Shinobu. "What do you think Shinobu-chan?"

"You can just ask him."

"Aw come on Shinobu-chan. You have the most joint missions with him. Did you notice anything different?"

"I didn't notice anything different from him."

"Hmm," Kyojuro rubs his chin. "Why not ask him Kocho? He talks to you."

Shinobu instantly feels stares on her. _'I know I wanted to see their reactions...'_ She looks at Mitsuri who is almost a second away from jumping on her. Shinobu even catches Sanemi and Obani's glances. _'This is going to be tricky.'_ "Well..."

_._

_. . ._

_. . . . ._

_Caw_

_Shinobu Kocho and Giyuu Tomioka are to investigate at Salsai. Reports of people missing and multiple demons at the town_

_Caw_

_. . . . ._

_. . ._

_._

"Get your Mackerel here!"

"You can buy the freshest Bluefin Tuna!"

"My oh my." Shinobu adjusts her kimono as she walks out of the inn. "So this is what a coastal town is like. There's so many fish stalls."

"Hmm." Giyuu looks at the stalls.

"Well then," Shinobu gestures to the street. "Shall we?" Giyuu nods and the both of them start to walk. After a few minutes of walking, Shinobu turns to—

"Got new Salmon from the sea right here!"

Shinobu raises her eyebrow as she watches Giyuu pause and and glance over at the Salmon stall. "Oho?" She steps closer. "Is Salmon your favorite Tomioka-san?"

Giyuu turns around and opens his mouth but he widens his eyes. "Look out!" He grabs Shinobu's wrist and jumps away.

"Eh?"

"Watch out!"

_Crash_

_Splash_

"..."

Fortunately no one got hurt from the fish barrels.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

Unfortunately the two Pillars got splashed by the water as the fish flops in the ground.

"Well," Shinobu wipes her forehead and flicks away the water. "First, I would like to say thank you for that save."

"Hmm," Giyuu wrings the water out of his haori.

"We are so sorry!" A pair of dock workers rush to their side while other workers run to pick the fish.

_'Oh Kami,'_ Shinobu wants to keep holding her breath but she was surprised when Giyuu pulled her out of the way.

_Inhale_

She wants to puke. _'Ugh. So rancid.'_ Shinobu breathes out and pulls her slick hair to the side. "Haaaaaa." Shinobu turns to Giyuu. "Shall we go back to the inn first?"

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

_Nighttime_

Shinobu sniffs her arm but she recoils, _'Urgh. Even with the clothes change, the smell is still there and all over me.'_ She restarts her patrol around the town again. _'I could probably use this smell to replace wisteria.'_ Several minutes pass and she looks back at the town lights. _'The demons must have came here recently since there have been a few cases.'_

_Rustle_

She ducks low and hides behind a bush.

_Huff_

A four-armed figure and another figure staggers out of the bush some distance away. "Fuck!" The figure turns around there is a horn protruding from his head. Where did the demon slayer come from?"

The other demon leans on a tree. "I don't know! He already got three of us already."

"Damn it!" The four-armed demon turns to his ally. "Do we still have those humans?"

"Yeah."

The demon nods, "We can use them as hostages." The both of them run away.

_'Hmm, let's stay out of sight for now.'_ Shinobu follows after them.

After several minutes of stalking them, the Insect Pillar stops behind a tree as they enter in a cave. _'Right. I should get a better vantage point.'_ She jumps up the trees and hops to a tree branch that is near the cave of entrance. _'I should get clos—'_

Just then multiple voices echo out of the cave:

"Please let my son go! You can just have me!"

_Smack_

"Shut up!"

"Mommy!"

"Oi! If they see a mark, we won't have a lot to negotiate with."

The two demons she followed walk out of the cave with four other figures; it was two other demons while a mother and her son are being handled by one of them. _'Four huh?'_ She narrows her eyes. _'It's a little more difficult with the mom and son in danger.'_

_Rustle_

Shinobu turns to the side to see the familiar and dull Water Pillar. _'Ah perfect timing.'_

Giyuu stops in front of them. "Surrender the humans."

"Y-You better step back slayer!" The four-armed demon points to the hostages. "Come any closer and they die. You also better listen to what we say."

_'Seems like he's the leader.'_ Shinobu jumps on top of the cave and stalks to the corner. She catches Giyuu's eyes and puts a finger on her lips._ 'Right then. Leader is at front while the demon holding the hostages is behind him. The one on are the right seems closer than the one on the left.'_

Giyuu quickly looks back at the demons and lowers his sword. "Very well then."

"G-Good." The leader points one of his arms at Giyuu. "Throw your sword over there." Giyuu throws his sword and the blade sinks into a tree trunk. The demons slightly lowers their guard. "Now then. You gonna let us go alright?"

Giyuu nods his head.

_'This is it.'_ Shinobu draws her blade and looks at the demon holding the humans. _'First.'_ She breathes in and tenses her legs. _'Butterfly Dance: Caprice.'_ Shinobu jumps up in the air and dives toward that demon.

_Shink_

"Gah!"

Shinobu stabs her blade in the back of the head, neck and multiple areas of the spine.

"What the?!" The demons turn to the commotion.

Even before the could fully react, Shinobu completed her roll and jumped to the right. _'Dance of the Dragonfly: Compound Eye Hexagon.'_ She stabs her blade into the demon's head, eye, neck, heart, lung, and liver.

"Ack!"

As that demon clutches his face, Shinobu twists around and crouches down. _'Dance of Bee Sting: True Flutter.'_ She dashes toward the other demon and thrusts her blade into it's neck. She pulls the blade out and the demon moves its mouth but no sound comes from them. She turns around and there are two of the demon leader leaping toward her. _'What!? Is it a blood demon art? Damn it. I don't have enough time.'_ Shinobu thrusts her sword to the closest one.

_Wush_

Shinobu's blade passes through and the demon vanishes. _'An illusion.'_ She looks at the other one closing in on her and tries to pull her sword back. _'Damn it. He's too close. I can't—'_

The four-armed demon tackles Shinobu into the ground.

"Kuh!"

_Clatter_

"Kocho!"

"Get back! Or I'll snap her neck!" The four-armed demon holds Shinobu close to his body; his lower hands holds her arms while his upper right arm is wrapped around her waist and his upper left arm is around Shinobu's neck.

_'Damn it.'_ Shinobu looks down to see her sword on the ground. _'Can't believe I let a demon do this to me.'_

"Koc—"

The demon's arms tightens their grip. "I fucking said get back! Do you want your slayer friend's neck to snap?"

She looks forward to see Giyuu with his sword back in his hand while the mother and child are behind him. _'At least they're safe.'_ Shinobu smiles, "Don't worry Tomioka-san. It's fine. I just made a new friend today. My name is Shinobu Kocho. How are you doing today?"

She feels the demon's chest shift from behind the back of her head. "Uhh..."

Shinobu shifts her feet. _'Hmm, the demon's head should be at a decent height.'_ "What do you want to do demon-san?

"Shut up!" The demon jostles Shinobu. "I'm thinking."

_'Rude.'_ Shinobu looks at Giyuu who stares back at her. She gives a slight nod. _'I hope he catches that.'_ She adds pressure on her sandal's sole. _'Now something to distract him.'_ "Did you know that Tomioka-san's favorite food is Salmon?"

"What are you—"

Shinobu tenses her feet and the hidden blade juts out. She swings her leg upward in the general direction of the demon's head.

_Shink_

"Arrgh!"

_Snap_

The blade breaks and Shinobu feels herself being shoved forward. She tucks in her knees and rolls through the ground. She gets up and turns around to see Giyuu swinging his sword through the Demon's neck and the head drops to the ground. Shinobu pats the dirt off of her haori "Nicely done Tomioka-san."

Giyuu turns around. "Are you okay Kocho?

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." Shinobu pats her clothes. "Now then, let's check the area." Shinobu walks toward her sword.

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

_Morning_

"Thank you so much for saving us." The woman and child are bowing to the Pillars.

"Please raise your head up." Shinobu gestures her hands and they raise their heads up. "We're just happy to help."

"Please," The woman clasps her hand. "Is there any way for us to repay you?"

"There's really..." Shinobu trails off as she watches a nearby fisherman placing down salmon. She then catches Giyuu's stare at the fish and mentally grins to herself. "Actually, do you know any good restaurant that sells great salmon meals? We're a little hungry and want to eat something before we leave."

"Oh, well that's a shop over there." The woman points to over to quaint restaurant by the side. "Tetsu-san is a great chef. You'll love his cooking."

Shinobu nods her head. "Thank you and I hope you have a great day." The mother and child wave and depart from the Pillars.

"What are you doing Kocho? The mission is accomplished."

Shinobu smiles, "Come on Tomioka-san, don't you want to eat the salmon here? I think it'll taste great since the ingredients will be fresh from the sea."

Giyuu opens his mouth but he closes it and turns his head as they walk near to the store. "Hm."

"Glad for you to agree with me." They enter the store. "Hello."

"Hello." A young waitress walks up to them. "Table for two?"

Shinobu nods her head. "Yes please."

The waitress gestures with her hand. "Right this way please." They walk to a small table and the slayers sit down. The waitress offers them the menu. "Here you go. What would the two of you like to drink?"

Shinobu looks up. "Water for me please."

"Same."

"Alright. I'll back with your drinks." The waitress walks off.

_'Hmm,'_ Shinobu looks through the menu. _'I guess I'll have the Unagi.'_ She looks up and- _'What the?'_

Giyuu's eyes are widened.

Shinobu quickly scans the menu to see—

"Here you go." The waitress came back with drinks and placed them on the table. She takes out a notepad. "What can I get you two?"

"One Unagi please?"

"Salmon daikon."

"Alright." The waitress closes the pad. "I'll be back with you meals. Enjoy your time here." She walks off to the kitchen.

Shinobu looks back to Giyuu. "So is that your favorite meal Tomioka-san?"

"Mhn."

_'Interesting.'_ They wait a couple of minutes in silence. Shinobu then perks up. _'Oh right.'_ "Tomioka-san. How come you never go to the social eat-out with the others?"

For once she sees something flicker on his eyes but he averts them. "...I'm not like you all. I don't belong with everyone else."

Shinobu bites her inner cheek. _'Did I overstep? But what does he mean by that?'_ "I apologize for that Tomioka-san. I—"

"Here are your meals." The waitress comes back with their meals and puts them down on the table.

Shinobu looks down at Giyuu's food. "Oh wow that looks delicious Tomioka-san." She looks up. "Th..."

"..."

"..."

Shinobu rubs here eyes and looks again. _'Am I going crazy?'_ She looks at the waitress and she is covering her blushing face with the food tray. She looks back at Giyuu's _smile_. _'Oh my Kami. It looks so weird and yet...'_ Shinobu keep staring and her face feels hot. It takes every willpower for her to look away and clear her throat.

_Ahem_

The waitress jumps up and scampers away. "H-Have a good meal."

Shinobu keeps her eyes on her food. "Tomioka-san?"

"Hmm?"

"The next time we eat, you have to tell me if you're eating salmon daikon ahead of time."

"...Sure."

Shinobu picks up her chopsticks and digs into her food. She peeks but she has to look back down _'...I wonder if there are any good Salmon around my house...'_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**That was ride. **

**Unfortunately, I will be going on hiatus again. With my summer class and internship starting up, I probably won't be updating this story. So with that, I will see you all next time.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Constructive criticisms are appreciated**

**Bravo Tango out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everyone! I am back! It's been a long time but I am ready to jump back into this story.**

**So a little note from the last chapter: I misspelled Obanai's name.**

**Alright, let's go!**

"Blah" — Speech

"Blah" — Speech in another language

_'Blah' _— Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

*_Blah_* — Sound effects in speech

(**_Blah_**) — Author's notes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of 鬼滅の刃 ****| Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba; they belong to Koyoharu Gotōge. This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

* * *

"Now then you two," Shinobu walks to the center of the courtyard with a wooden sword in hand and stops in front of Aoi and Kanao. "The next form I will be teaching you is called Sixth Form: Whirling Peach. Also," Shinobu turns to the person standing a several feet away. "Let's thank Tomioka-san for being here today."

"Thank you Tomioka-sama."

"Thank you Tomioka-sama."

Giyuu nods his head while holding a wooden sword of his own. "Hm."

"I'll be sure to treat you later." Shinobu then turns her head to her students. "Be sure to watch." She turns back to Giyuu and slides inter her stance. "Come at me with any singular attack and use half of your speed." Giyuu nods and jumps off his feet with his sword pointed at Shinobu. She almost smiles, _'A piercing attack? Against me?'_ Just as the tip was about to touch her uniform, Shinobu spins her body to the right and allow the blade to pass her body. With her back facing Giyuu, she jumps up and uses the momentum to swing her sword in a downward strike at Giyuu's head. Giyuu in turn raises his sword the block the strike.

_Clack_

_'Ah.'_ Shinobu controls her flinch as the force of her attack jolts her arms. She lands on the ground and turns to the girls. "Did you two observe that?" Aoi and Kanao nod their heads. "Now tell me what did I do."

The both of them mull in silence before Aoi raises her hand. "You evaded the attack rather than blocking or parrying it."

"Good point Aoi-chan. Anything else?"

This time Kanao raises her hand up. "You continued to spin when you swung your sword."

Shinobu claps her hands. "Great job." She raises her sword up. "This stance is used after or during your evasion against the enemy's attacks. It works best when you spin because you're adding your body's momentum with your strikes. It can also be versatile if you can evade any angle of the attack." She turns to Giyuu. "Did you get that Tomioka-san?"

Giyuu nods, "Yes. It's similar to some of the Water stances."

"Great." Shinobu looks at Aoi and Kanao. "Let's practice then. Aoi-chan, you can practice with me and Kanao-chan," She turns to Kanao and smiles, "Do you want to practice with Tomioka-san?"

Kanao stares at Giyuu.

"..."

Giyuu stares at Kanao.

"..."

_'Oh Kami don't let this be awkward.'_

Luckily Kanao takes out her coin and and flips it.

_Ting_

She catches it and looks down. Kanao then pockets it and rises up from the floor with a wooden sword in hand. She nods at Giyuu.

Giyuu nods back.

_'Oh thank goodness.'_ Shinobu looks back to Aoi. "Let's start."

_._

_. ._

_Three hours later..._

_. ._

_._

_Clack_

"That was a great dodge there Aoi-chan."

Aoi steps back but keeps her guard up. "Thank you shihan."

Shinobu lowers her sword and tilts her head toward Giyuu and Kanao. "How about you practice with those two. I'll go get tea for everyone."

"Of course shihan." Aoi then walks over to them.

Shinobu waits for a pause in Giyuu and Kanao's practice before she raises her voice. "I'll come back soon everyone." The both of them nod before Aoi joins and teams up with Kanao as Giyuu restarts his attacks. Shinobu walks toward the kitchen to prepare the tea. As she turns to the corner of a wall, she holds onto her trembling hands. _'Damn it. I still can't handle the swing attacks. But,'_ Shinobu peeks around the corner to watch Giyuu practice with Aoi and Kanao. _'I am glad that Tomioka-san can help them with nee-san's breathing style.'_ Her eyes focus on Aoi. _'Especially with the final selection coming up.'_ She sighs as she places the sword against the wall and walks toward the kitchen. _'In any case, I should get the tea ready.'_ Shinobu reaches the door and—

"Caw. Message for Shinobu Kocho." A crow lands on a window frame with a piece of paper attached to its foot.

_'Oh?'_ Shinobu walks over to the crow and plucks the note. _'Is it another mission?'_ She pets the crow and it flies off. Shinobu then opens the note and read the contents:

_Several kakushis have disappeared in Kumiwara. Shinobu Kocho and Giyuu Tomioka are to join up and investigate the disappearances. If demons are involved, you are to slay them._

_'A joint mission with Tomioka-san again?' That would mean...'_ Shinobu walks back to courtyard to see a crow land on Giyuu's shoulder. As Giyuu takes the note, she calls out to Aoi and Kanao. "Yohoo. Aoi-chan and Kanao-chan." Her two students jog over and stops in front of her. "Tomioka-san and I have received a mission so the both of you can take a break for now."

"Thank you shishō."

"Thank you shihan."

Shinobu raises her index finger. "But I expect you to train hard when we are gone."

"Yes shishō."

"Yes shihan."

Shinobu notices Giyuu walking toward them. "You two can go along now. I'll be sure to see all of you before I leave." They bow to Shinobu and then bow to Giyuu as he reaches them. Giyuu nods at them and they leave. "Well Tomioka-san," He turns to Shinobu. "It seems we will be working together again. So do you know where Kumiwara is?"

Giyuu shakes his head. "No. What about you?"

"Unfortunately not, but we can go to my study to look at my map."

"Okay."

"Right this way Tomioka-san." Shinobu leads Giyuu to her room and they walk toward her table. She then walks over to a shelf and looks over the contents. _'It should be around...here!'_ Shinobu goes on her toes to reach for a map. She goes back and unfurls the map on the table. "Right then," The both of them scan the map. "Let's see how far we have to travel."

After several seconds of searching, Giyuu points at the location. "There."

"Hm?" Shinobu looks at where Giyuu's finger but pauses, "That's... quite the long way." She places her hand on her chin. _'That would take...two weeks? I wonder how much rations we should bring?'_ "I do hope you like walking for a long time Tomioka-san."

"Hmm, we can use the train to shorten the time."

"What? Wait, you've taken the train before?"

"Yes." Giyuu traces a line near his territory and stops relatively Kumiwara. "There is a train line here and it stops at," He leans closer to the map. "Ikcho train station."

Shinobu notices the darkened line. _'A train huh...will the crows keep up with us? In any case, there's a first time for everything.'_ She smiles at Giyuu. "That sounds like a great idea Tomioka-san. Well now that we have proper transportation, we can carry a small amount of supplies and take off camping tools. How long would it take to get there by train?"

Giyuu is still facing the map. "...A full day...two at the most."

"Oh then I can make some food and bring it with me. Do you want some food here Tomioka-san?"

Giyuu shakes his head. "No need. My house is along the way."

_'Oh his house? Now I'm interested. Also,'_ Shinobu looks at her grandfather clock. _'Based on the time, I think we can make it to the train with the sun up.'_ She then looks back at her fellow pillar. "Are you sure Tomioka-san?" Giyuu nods his head. "Alright. Well I'll get my supplies so if you want, you can wait at the front."

"Hm."

Shinobu glances at his back one more time before she leaves the room. _'Let's prepare extra.'_

_._

_. ._

_Later..._

_. ._

_._

Shinobu shoulders her pack and waves her hand to the girls. "Alright everyone. Tomioka-san and I will be going now. Take care and be sure to practice."

The three girls wave at them. "Goodbye Shinobu-sama. Goodbye Tomioka-sama."

"Goodbye shishō."

"Goodbye shihan." Aoi and Kanao turns to Giyuu. "Thank you for your help Tomioka-sama and we hope the both of you stay safe."

"Hm." Giyuu nods his head.

Shinobu smiles, "I'll see you girls soon." She turns to Giyuu. "Let's go Tomioka-san."

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

_Water Estate_

Shinobu looks around at the building. _'It looks...smaller than expected.'_ She turns to Giyuu. "Doesn't the Corp give Pillars bigger building?"

Giyuu shakes his head as he opens the gate and walks inside. "It's fine. No need for to go that far for someone like me."

_'...Again with that. What does he mean?'_ Shinobu follows Giyuu as they enter the main house; Shinobu watches as Giyuu takes off his sandal. "Ahem."

Giyuu looks back. "What Kocho?"

Shinobu tilts her head. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Giyuu stares at her and then blinks, "Oh. You can come in."

She feels the urge to twitch her eye. _'Honestly, where are his manners.'_ The both of them walk inside and Shinobu looks around to find...nothing; she glances up to only find a small shrine high up on one of the walls. "Is this... the living room?"

"Yes."

"Don't you have any decorations or furniture?"

"No." Giyuu makes his way into one of the rooms.

Shinobu stops at the doorway as Giyuu opens a closest to pull out supplies. _'Oh thank goodness. I thought we walked into an abandoned house.'_ "You should at least buy some decorations."

Giyuu stops covering his sword and stares at Shinobu with his brows furrowed. "Why? There's no point."

Shinobu blinks back. "What about art? Anything that interests you?"

"..."

"Any hobbies you do in your free time?"

"..."

Shinobu twitches one of her eyes. "What about furniture then? Are you going to let guests stand in an empty room?"

Giyuu blinks, "Guests?"

Shinobu feels her mouth part at that question. _'Are you serious?'_ She composes herself. "...Tomioka-san, have you had any guests in this house?"

It takes him several moments as Giyuu stares at Shinobu. "No."

_'This person...'_ Shinobu then perks up. "How about this Tomioka-san? if you have free time, we can look around and buy them."

"That is not needed." Giyuu finishes his preparation and walks to the door. "We should go now."

Shinobu follow after him. "I'm just saying Tomioka-san, this can be a great way to make friends if you can invite people and they can feel comfortable in your house." It barely happened but Shinobu catches a pause in Giyuu's movement. Shinobu smiles, _'Got him.'_ As Shinobu matches Giyuu's pace, she takes a peek inside his pack and holds back a sigh. _'I'm glad I made extra.'_ The both of them walk out of his house and make their way to the station.

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

_Train Station..._

"Two tickets to Ikcho train station please."

"One moment please." The worker reaches under the desk and pulls out two tickets. "It will be 10,000 yen please."

Shinobu pulls out the money and offers it to the worker. "Here." The both of them exchange their items. "Thank you."

The worker bows their head. "Thank you for your purchase and I hope you enjoy your trip."

Shinobu bows back and jogs to Giyuu. "I got the tickets Tomioka-san. We should get on the train."

Almost on cue, one of the workers raises his voice. "The train is about to depart. This is your time to board the train."

Shinobu turns and stares at the metallic machine in front of her. _'So this is a train... I wonder how fast it can move?'_

"Kocho."

She blinks and turns to Giyuu. "Yes?"

"We should go."

_'Ah,'_ "Of course Tomioka-san." Shinobu adjusts her pack and the both of them make their way into the train. She turns her head back to Giyuu. "Do we get selected seats or can we choose?"

"We can sit at any empty spot."

"That sounds great. Let's pick a spot with a great view." Shinobu looks around the train as other people walk around. _'Hmm, near the doors? But it doesn't have a great view outside.'_ Her eyes settled on empty seats on the middle area. _'That's a nice view.'_ "How about the middle Tomioka-san?"

Giyuu nods. "It's fine."

"Great." The both of them shuffle and weave through other passengers to reach to their spot. "Lucky us."

"Hm." Giyuu picks up his pack and places them on a metallic rack that was on top of the seats. He turns and holds out his hand.

Shinobu smiles, "Oh why thank you Tomioka-san. You're such a gentleman." She gives her pack to Giyuu and he places it next to his pack. Shinobu then takes a seat next to the window and places her covered sword on the wall.

Giyuu sits on the seat across from her as just as a worker call out, "The train is now departing!"

After several moments after that the announcement, the train moves and Shinobu tenses her body to fight the motion. After a few seconds her body adapts to the movement. _'What an odd feeling.'_ She looks outside as the train picks up the speed and objects start to blur. _'I can see why it it would take such a relative small amount of time to reach Kumiwara.'_ She watches as passengers settle in and chat with each other. _'Maybe I should use the train more often.'_ Shinobu turns to Giyuu who is staring outside as well. _'Since we have free time now,'_ "Hey Tomioka-san."

Giyuu turns to Shinobu. "Yes?"

"How did someone like you come to use the train?"

Giyuu takes a moment before he answers, "It was several months ago when I received a mission to slay the demons at a village. Since the location was far, Oyakata-sama sent a kakushi with me to show me the process."

Shinobu giggles, "Oh my Tomioka-san, you had a babysitter with you?"

"Hm."

The door behind Shinobu opens and she turns her head to see a train worker walk into their section. 'I wonder who is—'

"Ah it's the ticket pleaser."

Shinobu whips her head around to stare at Giyuu. "The what?!"

"The ticket pleaser. Take your ticket out." Giyuu pulls out his ticket.

_'Ah-huh-what?'_ Shinobu's mind goes in a loop but her body reacted and took out her ticket just as the worker stops in front of them.

"Tickets, please." Giyuu gives his ticket to the worker who inspects it and then punches a hole with the ticket puncher. He then turns to Shinobu. "Ma'am?"

"Ah," She offers the stub to the worker. "Here."

He inspects it, punches a hole on the ticket, and then gives the stubs back. "Here you go you two. I hope the both of you enjoy your time in the Infinity Train."

The Pillars accepts the stubs and Shinobu nods her head. "Thank you." The worker moves forward and Shinobu waits until the man is far way before she turns to Giyuu. "Ticket pleaser? Seriously? Is it because he says 'tickets, please?'."

"Yes."

"That's not his job title."

"Why not?"

"That's not..." Shinobu holds back a groan. _'Unbelievable.'_ She then notices several stand up and walk around. "Oh? Can we walk around?"

"Yes, but we can only move around in this section."

"A shame." _'I wanted to see the rest of the train.'_ Shinobu turns to Giyuu. "Are you hungry?" Giyuu pauses and then nods. "Excellent. Let's grab our food." Giyuu stands up to grab their packs and sits down again after he gave Shinobu her pack. "Thank you." She takes her bento out and watches as Giyuu takes out a piece of ration. _'I knew it.'_ Shinobu audibly sighs, "Oh dear. It seems Aoi-chan made too for me." She looks up. "Oh Tomioka-san." He looks up. "Would you like to eat the extra portions?"

Giyuu shakes his head. "No need."

_'As expected.'_ "Oh come now Tomioka-san. I can't eat this much and the food will spoil. When it spoils it will stink the train and our fellow passengers will complain to the workers. When that happens, there's a very good chance that they will ask us to get off the car. So," Shinobu smiles, "Will you help me Tomioka-san?"

Giyuu stares at her.

Shinobu smiles.

He sighs as he places his ration away and holds his hands out. "Fine."

_'Yes!'_ Shinobu takes out a larger bento and offers it to Giyuu. "Here you go." The both of them open their bento and clap their hands. "Itadakimasu." Shinobu eats her meal in silence fore several moments before she starts to glance at Giyuu. "So...how does it taste?"

Giyuu is chewing, "Ish good." He swallows the food. "Very tasty."

_'YES!'_ Shinobu barely contains her giddiness at his word. "My my Tomioka-san, you have to swallow your food before you speak."

The both of them took their time eating their lunch. After that, Shinobu talked with the passengers as Giyuu stayed in the background.

_._

_. ._

_Night..._

_. ._

_._

_Click_

Shinobu stares the darkness outside the window with the occasional light-posts. _'I wonder if we passed any demons...'_ She takes a glance around to see the occupants asleep or are getting ready to sleep. She takes a peek at Giyuu to see him staring out the window as well. _'I guess this is one of the drawbacks of being surrounded by citizens.'_ Shinobu returns back to and leans her head on the window.

_Clack_

The vibrations from the train feel somewhat soothing to her as she can barely make out objects in the night. _'I wonder how the girls are doing...'_ Each blink feels heavier and longer than the last one.

_Click_

_Clack_

_Click_

_Clack_

_Thunk_

Shinobu groans as she keeps her eyes closed. _'More sleep.'_ She nestles and relaxes her head on the warm wall. _'This feels nice.'_ The rhythmic breathing of the walls lulls her back to sleep— _'Wait,'_ Shinobu furrows her eyebrows. _'The wall is breathing?'_ She slowly opens her eyes to notice that she is not leaning on the wall; she sees the tell-tale black demon slayer uniform. Shinobu looks down to see Giyuu's haori neatly folded on his lap. _'Wait...no...'_ Her brain is waking up and she turns her to see Giyuu's sleeping face. _'Too close!'_ Blood rushes to her face and she jerks back to bump against the wall. _'Ow-Wh-Huh What happened!?'_

The motion stirs Giyuu and he wakes up. "Mn." He blearily blinks his eyes and then turns to Shinobu. "Ah, Kocho. You're awake. You stopped holding onto me."

"TO-" Shinobu shuts her mouth and glances around the train; no one reacted to the sound and are still asleep. _'I need to calm down.'_ She tries to control her heart and whispers, "Tomioka-san, would you mind explaining to me why you are next to me?"

Giyuu blinks at her. "...Ah." He raises his folded haori. "I noticed you fell asleep against the window and I wanted to brace this on your neck. When I got too close to you, you clung onto my arm and wouldn't let go. I figured it it would be best to sit and wait until you let go." Giyuu looks around the car and settles back to Shinobu. "I must have fallen asleep as well."

Gratitude and mortification war inside her body after Giyuu finished his story. In the end, she wants to jump out of the train and run the rest of the way to their location. _'Oh Kami please end me.'_

Before she wallows in embarrassment, Giyuu looks at the window. "Oh. The sun is coming out."

Shinobu turns to the window to see the sun rising from the tip of the mountain. The sunlight slowly spills onto to them as it rises over the rocky top. _'Oh, there's a lake.'_ In several seconds, the light reflected on the water and the area around the lake seemed to brighten up. _'Wow...'_ Shinobu can now see the trees and plants soak in the light. Lost in trance, She reaches back and pats Giyuu's arm. "Do you see this?"

"Mn."

_'It's almost as if the wildlife is waking up.'_

_Yawn_

Shinobu turns her head to see the other passengers rise up. _'It seems everyone is waking up.'_ She turns to Giyuu and smiles, "Would you like to have some breakfast?"

_._

_. ._

_Hours later..._

_. ._

_._

"The train is now departing!"

Shinobu watches as the train leaves the station. _'So that's how the train moves. It really is a fast transportation.'_

"Ready Kocho?"

Shinobu turns to Giyuu and smiles, "Lead the way Tomioka-san." Giyuu nods and turns around with Shinobu after him. As they walk out of the station, Shinobu glances at the side of Giyuu's neck and her face heats up at the memory. _'Oh Kami why did I remember that. Although,'_ Shinobu bites her lips. _'It was a pleasant sleep.'_

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

_'So this is Kumiwara.'_ Shinobu looks around as the locals move about their day. She looks up to see the mountain close to the town. _'Didn't expect the town to be close to that.'_ Shinobu then turns to Giyuu. "This seems like a pleasant town Tomioka-san."

"It is."

"In any case, let's go find an inn shall we? It's going to be dark in several hours." The both of them walk into the town to find a place to stay. Shinobu glances around again. _'Hmm, the air feels...weird.'_ The people move as usual but most of them glance at the both of them. _'Maybe they don't like out-of-town people?'_ In her observation, she notices something else. "Tomioka-san, have you seen any inns?"

Giyuu shakes his head. "No."

"Hmm, we should ask someone then." Shinobu glances around and spots a man fixing a device on stilts. _'Is that those cameras I've been hearing from Matsuri?'_ She shakes her head. _'Focus.'_ Shinobu walks behind the man and taps his shoulder. "Excu—"

The man jerks and turns around. "What? Yes?" He glances down and tries to smile, "Oh hello there." He clasps his hand in front of him. "Are you two new here?"

Shinobu catches some trembles from his shoulders. _'He seems nervous.'_ Giyuu nods his head while she smiles, "Why yes we just came into town. Do you know any inns we can go to?"

The man's eyes flicker to the side before he returns to Shinobu. "Why yes." He points at the road in front of them. "If you keep going down the road, you'll find Ume inn. It's a large building and I'm sure you won't miss it. You can also get a big discount since you're out of town."

"Really? That sounds like a nice deal. Is it just for people like us?"

"Yes," The man nods his head. "The owner wants to bring in money from the outside and the tourists can use the money to enjoy this town."

Shinobu blinks at that. _'That's...really upfront.'_ "Thank you for the information," She glances at his camera. "So do you take pictures for the newcomers?"

The man turns around to look at his camera. "Oh," He turns back and looks at them. "Do you two want a picture? Couple photos cost less than singles."

_Bump_

Giyuu looks at Shinobu. "Do you want one Kocho?

Shinobu's heartbeat quickens but she smiles at the man, "We'll think about it another time. Thank you so much help..."

The man catches on. "The names Koji Fukui."

"Thank you Fukui-san. We'll be going now." Shinobu and Giyuu bow their head and walk toward Ume inn. She turns to Giyuu. "Come now Tomioka-san. We're on a mission."

"Then do you want one together after we're done?"

Shinobu almost falters in her step but she recovers and stares at Giyuu. _'...That's just unfair.'_ She catches up to his pace. "...I'll think about it."

_._

_. ._

_10 minutes later..._

_. ._

_._

_'Wow,'_ Shinobu glances at the refined interior of the inn. The walls looks furnished and the windows seem spotless. The inn also have a beautiful garden in their courtyard and large building surrounding it. '_This looks like an expensive hotel than just an inn.'_ Shinobu and Giyuu walk their way to the receptionist's table.

"Hello and welcome Ume Inn." The worker behind the counter bows her head. "Are you two new here in town?"

"Why yes we are."

The receptionist smiles, "That is wonderful. The both of you can have discounts on your stay here."

"How much would it cost for the each night?"

"It'll be 6,000 yen."

Shinobu can't stop her eyebrows rise and she glances around the interior again. "That's...a really big discount."

"Of course. We want you to enjoy your stay here and save your money."

Shinobu looks at Giyuu who lowers his head. _'Guess it's my choice huh.'_ She looks at the inn again. _'Since we're here.'_ She looks at the worker. "We'll take two rooms adjacent to each other."

The worker still has her smile. "Wonderful." She calls over a worker. "If the two of you follow her, she will take you to your rooms."

The guide bows her head. "If you please follow me."

The Pillars follow after the guide and into the courtyard to see even more buildings outside. _'There's more!?'_ Shinobu looks around the courtyard to see all of the buildings to be two-story tall. _'These look really nice for just 6,000 yen.'_

The guide led them upstairs to a building that had a great view of the garden. She turns to them. "Here are your two rooms. Do you have any concerns or questions?"

Shinobu looks at Giyuu who shakes his head and she turns back to the guide. "None so far."

The guide smiles, "Well then, I hope the both of you will enjoy your stay here in Kumiwara."

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

_One day later..._

Shinobu leans against a tree and blows air up at her bangs. _'Another dead end huh.'_ After they settled into the inn yesterday and patrolled the area during nighttime, they did not find any traces of the missing kakushis or demons. Shinobu and Giyuu then decided to call it off and wait for tomorrow. When the sun rose up and the locals began their day, the two Pillars split up to find information. _'Honestly, it's like everybody is trying to avoid to talk to me. In any case, Tomioka-san should be here and we can talk about what we found.'_ She watches as the adult locals work and go about their day. _'The road we came in looks quite different from the inside.'_ Shinobu scans the area again and narrows her eyes. _'There are n—'_

Just then, Giyuu moves out of the corner and nods at Shinobu. "Kocho."

Shinobu smiles, "Ah there you are Tomioka-san. Anything on your end?"

Giyuu shakes his head. "No. No one wanted to answer my questions."

"I figured. Also," Shinobu shifted her eyes. "Have you noticed anything... weird from this town?"

"...I have only seen the adults."

"I noticed that as well in my trip." Shinobu holds her covered sword close to her chest. "I have not seen any elderly or children in this town." She shakes her head. "In any case, let's go back to the inn." Giyuu nods and they walk back. "We should do another patr—"

Just as they round a corner, they catch two men roughly handling a third man into an alleyway.

Shinobu turns to Giyuu. "Wasn't that Fukui-san?"

"It was."

_'Could it be a robbery?'_ "We should be near him in case it gets too rough."

"Mn." Giyuu tilts his head to a nearby alleyway. "We should go through here. It should lead us to him."

_'We can also run without drawing attention.'_ "Lead the way Tomioka." It takes them several twists and turns to get to that alleyway. As they get closer, they can hear multiple voices.

"...ou sure?"

"Yes. I didn't say anything weird to that couple. I just pointed them to your inn. What is going on?"

_'Inn?'_ Shinobu grabs Giyuu's haori to stop him. He looks back and she points at the corner of the wall. The Pillars sneak and lean against the wall to hear more of thee conversation.

"Those two have been asking around lately about the tributes from last week."

_'Tributes?'_

"Maybe they're related to them? Maybe they'll get tired and could look at another town?"

"You better hope so."

"So what time can I go tonight?"

"Our lord pushed your visit back to a month."

"What!? But I didn't do anything wrong. Let me see my wife and child!"

_Whack_

"Guh!"

"Back off! Our lord doesn't care for your excuses. Do you want them and you to be tributes?"

"No! no no no please forgive me."

"I would be grateful if I were you."

"P-Praise our lord for his eternal kindness and I apologize for my disobedience."

"Good. Now get back to your shop."

Shinobu listens as two pairs of footstep fade away to the entrance of the alleyway.

Koji groans, "They're fucking crazy. They see that monster as a lord?"

Shinobu narrows her eyes. _'A demon here? Are humans also working with them? We need more information.'_ She peeks the corner to see Koji picking himself up. _'I apologize in advance Fukui-san, but we need to know.'_ Shinobu turns to Giyuu and whispers, "When I give the signal be sure to catch him and make sure he does not make a sound."

Giyuu stares and then nods his head. "I'll follow your lead."

Shinobu breathes in, smiles, and turns the corner. "Hello Fukui-san."

Koji blinks at their sudden appearance and then pales, "Fuck." He turns around and ru—

"Tomioka-san."

Giyuu springs off of his feet and captures Koji.

"Mmhp!" Koji tires to struggle but Giyuu has him locked and mouth covered.

Shinobu walks over to them. "Please Fukui-san we mean no harm. In fact, we can help you with your wife and daughter." Koji stills, _'Kami this feels wrong.'_ "I'm going to ask some questions and can you please answer them honestly? Nod for yes and shake your head for no. Can you do that?"

_._

_._

_Nod_

"Thank you. Now is this 'lord' a demon?" Koji raises his eyebrow. "Is it a creature that is not human?"

_Nod_

"Is it related to the absences of the children and elderly?"

_Nod_

"...Are tributes food offerings to this demon?"

_Nod_

_'We need to find their remains for confirmation.'_ "Are the people working in the inn in collusion with the demon?"

_Nod_

_'...This got a lot trickier.'_ "Now you may be skeptical, but we are Demon Slayers. My name is Shinobu Kocho and this gentleman here is Giyuu Tomioka. It is our profession to hunt and kill these monsters. Please believe us in that we can save your family and everyone else. As a show of good faith, we will let you go." Shinobu nods at Giyuu who releases Koji and the both of them stand up. Koji has his shoulders tense as he looks between them. _'Please don't run please don't run please don't run.'_

Koji relaxes his shoulder and sighs, "If hadn't seen those monsters, I would have called you two crazy."

Shinobu almost sags her shoulders. _'Oh thank Kami.'_

Koji looks around. "Let's go back to my place." He walks deeper in the alleyways. "We're going the long way to avoid any eyes."

_'The children and elderly were taken...'_ Shinobu looks at the opening. "...How many people are in your situation Fukui-san?"

Koji turns his head. "Almost the whole town."

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

_Koji's house..._

Koji waves his hand. "Come in." The two slayers jogged through the back door and Koji scans the area. After a few seconds, he closes the door and walks toward them. "No one saw us. Here," He gestures to a table. "We can sit here. Tea?"

Shinobu places her sword against the table and sits down. "Yes please."

Giyuu sits down next to Shinobu. "Hm."

"Alright." Koji walks to the kitchen and sets the tea kettle on the stove. He turns around. "So what do you want to know?"

Giyuu looks up. "How many demons are there?"

"Including the big one, nine in total."

_'So we're dealing with more than one.'_ Shinobu places a hand on her chin. "So that one is the leader of this nest. How big is that one?"

Koji puts three cups on the table. "He looked like nine feet tall."

Shinobu widens her eye at that. _'That's taller than Himejima.'_ "Are the other demons similar in height?"

Koji shakes his head. "No. They're similar height to us."

Shinobu leans back on the chair. _'It's great we only have to deal with one demon of that size.'_

_Whieeee_

Koji walks over to pick up the tea kettle and walks back to pour tea for everyone. "Anything else to ask?"

_'I think we should have started from the beginning.'_ "When did these demons come here?"

Koji sits back on the chair and leans back with his arms crossed. "It was two years ago when they came here and started to take over. The big one talked to the owner of that inn and made a deal to have a tunnel underneath the inn."

"A tunnel to where?"

"It leads to their base near to the mountain."

_'We've slept on top of that.'_ "What did they offer to the owner?"

"Gold. I saw a room in their base that was full of it during my...visits there. It's how the owner was able to furnish his inn and afford to have cheap stays."

"Why would the demon let you visit?"

"They're keeping my wife and daughter with them."

_'A hostage situation then.'_ "How were they taken?"

"It started with the lord's family going missing during the night, then the police's family, and then everyone else."

_'That's a lot of work and patience, but now they have the town in their grip.'_ "Did anyone try to run?"

Koji shrugs, "Some tried. But they all get caught and eaten."

Giyuu finishes his tea and speaks, "How are the tributes chosen?"

Koji looks at Giyuu. "We...we look at potential targets from the people who sleeps at the inn. We find and listen to see who were less likely to be...searched for when they disappear."

"So you just give people to demons as food?" Shinobu slaps her mouth shut. _'Damn it.'_

Koji slams his fist on the table. "You think I don't know that!? They have my wife and daughter! They can rip me in half and eat me. What can I do huh!?"

_'Control yourself.'_ Shinobu bows her head. "I apologize Fukui-san. That was rude of me."

Koji keeps her glare but he sighs and leans back. "What's done is done."

_'Have to get back on track.'_ "...Is that why the fares are so cheap? To encourage them to stay longer?"

"Yeah. That gives us time to find more information."

"Do you know how they capture the people?"

"Well, the monsters would always wait until the tribute leaves the town and they hunt after them."

_'Right. I think that's enough about the past.'_ Shinobu looks at Giyuu. "Anything else you want to ask Tomioka-san?" He shakes his head. "Okay then, now we should make a plan. Does the inn have a target right now?"

"Yes, they targeted a Tetsu-san. He's an older man with a bald head and a round stomach. He's single and he frequents the brothel. It seems like he was estranged from his family and based on his income, he should be leaving sometime in this week."

Giyuu and Shinobu stare at Koji.

The photographer scratches the back of his neck. "Sorry. Force of habit."

_'I guess two years of this work does this to you.'_ "...Do you have a map of the tunnel and underground nest?"

"I can draw you one." The photographer stands up and walks deeper into his house.

Giyuu looks at Shinobu. "What's your plan?"

"More like an outline really. Once Fukui-san draws the map, we can add more details to make a more solid plan."

Giyuu lowers his voice. "And him?"

Shinobu lowers her voice as well. "We have to trust each other. Otherwise we have both the town and the demons to deal with."

They then hear footsteps and after a several seconds they see him walk into the kitchen with a large piece of paper. The pillars remove the tea cups as Koji lays the paper on the table and starts to sketch. "Let me make a rough draft first."

In the meantime, the slayers moved the cups to the sink. Shinobu takes the time to look around the room to see pictures and sketch-art pieces hanging on the walls. _'Hm, am artist and a photographer. I wonder which influenced the other?'_

"Alright." Koji waves them over to the table. He then points at the rectangular shape on the left. "This is the inn." He traces his finger downward and then moves to the right. "This is the tunnel." He stops at a large rectangle. "And this is their base." He goes back to drawing the map.

_'Right.'_ Shinobu taps her chin. "Fukui-san, how many demons go on the hunt?"

Koji continues to draw. "Depends on how many are targeted. For one person like Tetsu-san, it'll be two monsters."

_'Two huh,'_ "Right. So our priority is to save the hostages. First, we have to cut down on their numbers. Tomioka-san, can you follow after the hunters and slay them?"

Giyuu nods, "Yes."

"Good. Fukui-san, can you tell me anything about the inn and the workers?"

"I'll tell you from what I can remember."

"Thank you. Now for the rest of the week, I'll be watching at their schedules and figure out their work patterns." Shinobu looks at a detailed version of the map. "Is there anything else to worry about?"

"Yeah." Koji points at entrance at the inn. "There is one human lookout at the top and one monster guard at the bottom."

_'I'll have to create some sleeping agents then. Maybe a dart?'_ "Tomioka-san, I'll have to wait for you to come back and join me before we can proceed down the tunnels."

"I'm coming too."

Shinobu look at Koji. "That's too dang—"

"No," He looks up. "I'm going to see my family again."

_'...It's too risky to tie him up.'_ "Fine, but you have to stay out of danger at all time okay? Also Tomioka-san will have to pick you up and take you to our rooms after he saves Tetsu-san."

"...It's doable."

"Now then," Shinobu looks at the base. "Where are the hostages held?"

Koji points at a spacious room in their base. "Here."

"Any demon guards in there?"

"Just one."

Shinobu points at a space between the cells and the largest space. "What this?"

"It's where they keep all the gold."

_'We can ignore that then.'_ She points at the largest room next. "And this?"

"It's where the 'god' and the monsters eat and sleep."

Shinobu looks back at the passage. "How many people can fit in the tunnel?"

"Five to eight people."

Shinobu taps on a narrow opening at top of the base that connects to the surface. "What this?"

"An emergency exit in case something happens to the tunnels."

_'We can try to send groups at one a time through the tunnel...no, it'll take too long and the demons will get suspicious from the missing demons. Not only that, Tomioka-san and I could get into a fight with their boss and the tunnels can collapse. Besides that, we don't know how the inn workers would react to seeing the hostages.'_ Shinobu stares at the exit that leads up to the top. _'...We are going to have to go the top to lead the demons away from the people.'_ "Right. Once we get into their base, we will go to the hostage area and take out their guard. Fukui-san, once we are there, can you please tell everyone to stay put?"

Koji raises his eyebrow. "But can't we use the tunnels?"

Shinobu shakes her had. "Unfortunately not. It will take too long to get everyone through the tunnels and the inn workers could be waiting for us or the tunnel can collapse when we fight against the demons." Shinobu taps at the emergency exit. "This is why Tomioka-san and I will lure them to the top and kill them. Once we are done, we will come back for everyone and we can go back to town."

Koji stares at the map for some time. "I can work with that."

"Glad we are in agreement. Also be sure to have your schedule free when Tetsu-san leaves."

"Not like I have a lot customers." Koji looks at the clock. "Hmm. you two should get going. It'll be suspicious if no one sees the both of you for a long time."

"I suppose so." Shinobu stands and picks up her sword. "Come on Tomioka-san. We can stop our questioning and _enjoy_ our time in this town."

"Hm." Giyuu stands up as well.

Koji stands up and walks over to the door to open it. "Do we have a way to update each other if anything comes up?"

_Caw_

Shinobu smiles at the familiar sound. _'They're here.'_ "Yes we do." She and Giyuu walk over to the door. "Come in you two." Two crows fly and stand on the pillars' shoulders.

"Whoa!" Koji jerks back.

"These are our personal crows. They are trained to deliver messages at long distances. They can work as a relay between us." Shinobu turns to the crows. "The both of you did great following us. Can the two of you remember this place?"

The crows nod.

Shinobu beams at the. "Thank you both. I'll be sure to reward you both when we get to the inn." She turns to Koji. "We'll see you when Tetsu-san leaves."

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

_Days later into the night..._

"Tomioka-san." Shinobu prods Giyuu and points out. "Tetsu-san seems to be leaving." The older man is walking away from the town with a pack on his back. "You have a five-minute window on the east side of the inn to get out."

"Thank you." Giyuu stands up from the bench and walks up to his room.

Shinobu stays on the bench. "See you soon Tomioka-san." She looks back at the inn's garden. _'It really is a beautiful garden. Right then,'_ She stands up and makes her way to her room. _'I should get ready as well.'_ For an hour, she prepares her equipment and poison. She pats the additional hardened pouches on her uniform. _'Good thing I had these sewed before this mission.'_ Just as Shinobu slips her sword to her waist, she hears a grunt next door. _'Here they are.'_ She opens her door to see Giyuu and Koji stepping out of the room. "Are you two ready?"

Giyuu nods, "We're ready."

Koji nods as well. "Yeah."

"Good. The next shift starts in seven minutes." The three of them sneak out of their building and make their way to the main building. As they walked to a corner, Shinobu holds her hand up and the three of them lean against the wall. _'Five, four, three, two, and one.'_ A pair of workers walk by them and leave the main building. She turns to the two and nods their head. They reach to an open window and Shinobu peeks inside. _'There he is.'_ A watchman is sitting near a stack of boxes. She turns to the other two and whispers to them. "Wait by the door."

They nod and leave. Shinobu takes out a bamboo blowpipe and sticks a dart into the opening. She breathes in, takes aim, and blows into the pipe.

_Phwt_

The dart flies true and hits him in the neck.

"Ack!" The watchman pulls out the dart and stares at it. "What the?" He stands up but he starts to get woozy and sits back down. "Hnnng." He struggles to stand up again and eventually his body slackens.

After a few moments of nothing, Shinobu tucks in her pipe and walks over to the rest of the party. "The watchman is subdued. Let's go." Giyuu opens the door and the three of them sneak into the room. "Here," She offers rope to Koji "Tie him up and make sure he can't scream."

"Got it."

Shinobu and Giyuu move the boxes that hide the entrance on the floor. After they finished, the slayers stop at hatch. _'So going by the map, the demon guard should be behind me.'_ Shinobu crouches down and pulls out a kunai just as Koji kneels by them. "Ready?" They nod. "Go."

Koji pulls open the hatch and Giyuu jumps down. Shinobu immediately leans into opening to look for the demon.

"What the-"

_'There she is.'_ She throws the kunai and struck the demon in the eye.

"A—"

_Shink_

Giyuu flicks the blood of his sword as the demon's head slide forward and drops the ground. Shinobu falls into the opening and front-flips to her feet. The slayers look around and spot no more threats.

Shinobu waves her hand as Giyuu stands at the opening. "You can come down Fukui-san."

Koji drops down into Giyuu's arm. "Hng." Koji then stands up and stares at them. "...You two might be able to do this."

Shinobu then walks over to the demon's ashes and picks up her kunai. _'Still usable.'_ She turns to Koji and smiles, "Like I said, this is our profession and duty. Now then." Shinobu turns to the narrow tunnel. "Let's go deeper. Tomioka-san, you can pick up Fukui-san so we can pick up our pace."

_._

_. ._

_10 minutes later..._

_. ._

_._

_'This confirms it.'_ Shinobu looks around as Giyuu drops Koji. _'The tunnel is too long for all of the hostages.'_ Shinobu draws her blade. "Stay behind us Koji-san." Giyuu is at the front with Shinobu in the middle and Koji in the back. It takes several minutes and they reach to the cell doors. _'No locks. They don't care if the hostages escape.'_ She walks away from the door as Giyuu stands near the door.

Giyuu nods at Shinobu.

Shinobu nods back. _'Ready.'_

Giyuu wrenches the door open and Shinobu dashes through the opening. She looks where the guard is predicted to be and sees the demon with his eyes wide open.

"What the-a slayer!?"

_'Dance of the Bee Sting: Mere Fluttering.'_

"SLA—"

_Shink_

"—ackkk" The demon feebly paws at the blade through his throat. After a few more seconds of struggle, the demon's eyes roll up and he collapses to the floor. _'Four down.'_ She pulls the blade out and finally notices the hostages; there are children, elderly, and some adults staring at her. _'Well...'_

"What happened?"

"What's going on?"

"Did that monster die?"

"Who is that lady?"

Koji rushes forward to the cells. "Shh shh. Everyone place quiet down. These are Demon Slayers. "They've come to help us." That starts to excite them. "Shhh! The other monsters will hear us. We have to keep quiet."

"Dad?"

"Honey!"

"Maki? Miho?" A girl and lady rushes to the front of the cells. "You two are safe!" He rushes in to hug them and starts to cry.

_'Seems he's indisposed to continue.'_ She walks forward and smiles, "Hello everyone. As you heard, we're Demon Slayers. Now I have a huge favor to ask of you all. Can everyone stay here for a little longer?" She can hear their protest brew so she continues, "Please everyone. My friend and I will distract and lure them up to the mountains. Once we kill them, we will come back for you all and then we can go back home." She bows her head. "Please. Wait for a little longer to so everyone can be safe."

The mutterings start to fade and eventually there is silence. One of the elderly woman shuffles forward to the front. "We'll wait for your return."

Shinobu raises her head. "Thank you for bearing this a little longer." She looks to Koji. "Take care Fukui-san. We'll see you soon."

"I will."

Shinobu turns to Giyuu. "Let's go." The leave the cells and make their way to the large nest. After several moments of jogging, she turns her head and blinks when Giyuu is already staring at her. "What is it?"

"...You called me friend."

Shinobu thinks back. _'Huh.'_ "I suppose I did. What of it?"

"...You're the first to call me that."

Shinobu feels warm at that statement and she giggles, "My oh my Tomioka-san. You need to make more friends if that's the case." They reach to large wooden double-doors. _'So this should be their main nest.'_ Shinobu notices there are a few holes on the doors. _'I should check and see where they are.'_ She peeks in a hole and scans the area. She spots the large one lazing about on a throne with two demons sitting on either side.

The largest demon finally speaks up. "What's taking those two so long? They should have the food here already.

One of the demons answer him. "Those two gotta make sure they won't be seen boss."

The boss scoffs, "I should probably have some appetizers then."

_'This is troubling.'_ She looks to the left. _'Based on the map, the exit should be there.'_ She turns and sheathes her sword. "Just as planned Tomioka-san."

Giyuu sheathes his sword. "Mn."

Shinobu takes out kunais on her hands and takes a step back. "You can start." Giyuu pushes the door open and the both of the rush in.

"Wha—"

"HELLO EVERYONE! I HOPE WE CAN BE FRIENDS!" Shinobu throws her kunais at the leader.

"It's slay— ARGH! MY EYES!"

_'Time to go.'_ Shinobu turns to her left just in time to see Giyuu break the door with his shoulder. _'Nice.'_ She bounds to the exit.

"That bitch is dead!"

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

Shinobu feels the adrenaline as she climbs up. _'Someone's angry.'_

_Crack_

_BOOM_

Shinobu takes a chance to look down to see the stone wall broken and the big demon clawing it's way up to them. _'Really angry.'_ Shinobu restarts her climb up.

_Thunk_

Giyuu breaks open the hatch and climbs out. Several seconds pass and Shinobu jumps out. She got a few steps before the hatch breaks and a large arm grasps the ground. The pillars stay a certain distance as the large demon climbs out. "Get over here you bitch!"

Shinobu smiles as the Pillars bound to the mountains, "We can play tag and deepen our bonds."

The large demon growls and chases after them. In a few moments, the demons follow after their leader. After several minutes of chasing, Shinobu hears the lead demon curse, "What the fuck are you all doing here? Go back and secure the humans."

_'Damn. He's smarter than he looks.'_ Shinobu looks to Giyuu. "Go after those four. I'll handle the leader."

"I'll be back."

"I'll be sure to have the big one be your friend when you come back."

Giyuu breaks off and chases after the minions.

Shinobu continues her run. "Do you want to have a prize if you can catch me?"

"I want to break your body and slurp your organs!"

"That won't do demon-san. You can't eat your friends."

"I ain't your friend bitch!"

"Are you sure?" Shinobu spots a forest before the mountains. _'Perfect.'_ She jumps on the trees and looks down at the demon.

"Fucking get down from here!"

"This is so fun."

"Grr." The demon takes a swipe at the tree but Shinobu jumps on another tree.

_'Strong as expected. I wonder what kind of blood demon art does he have?'_ "Are we playing another game?" The demon growls and takes more ferocious swipes at the trees. The pillar jumps and weaves around the large demon for around thirty minutes _'Good. He's losing his composure. Now show me your blood demon art.'_

"Stay still you fucking insect!"

_'Hmm. Let's wait a little longer.'_ "This is how play tag my friend. You have to catch me first." The demon just keeps on swiping. _'I guess he doesn't have one. Now let's see...'_ Shinobu jumps again and looks at his head. _'The head seems like the safe option.'_ She takes two kunais and jumps down behind and throws the kunais at the demon's ankle.

"ARGH!" The demon jumps at Shinobu.

The Pillar dodges and takes out a wisteria egg. _'It should be in effect soon.'_

"Kuh." The demon loses balances and falls on his back.

Shinobu jumps on a branch and throws the egg at his face.

_Crack_

_Poof_

"Ack!" The demon starts clawing at his face.

Shinobu jumps onto a higher branch and then jumps off with her sword unsheathed. _'Butterfly Dance: Caprice.' _Shinobu flies toward with her sword pointed at the demon's face. _'First the head, then the—'_

_Whack_

"Ah!"

_Thunk_

Shinobu slides down from the tree trunk and her breaths comes in harsh pants. _'Wh-What happened? Focus! Breathe.'_ Shinobu takes deeps breathes but winces at the pain. _'Ribs and back are all bruised but my spine is lightly damaged.'_

"You stupid dumb bitch. You think some poison is going to kill me?"

_'Impossible.'_ Shinobu looks up at the demon rising up. _'Immunity? No,'_ There are purple veins on his face but it slowly fade away. _'It still affects him since he feels pain. Some kind of heightened resistance to wisteria then. An invisible blood demon art? But,'_ Her mind races through her observations. _'If he had one he would have used one already. Unless...he enhances his physical attributes instead of developing a blood art. That can be why he has heightened regeneration and resistance to wisteria in comparison to other demons. His attributes can be that of a lower moon.'_

"Now you're going to die here and I get to eat you."

Shinobu struggles to stand up. _'Get up! I should have been more careful. Fight! I should have used more poison. Move! Why am I weak? Stab him! I can't even kill this demon. Focus!'_ Shinobu looks just to see the demon's arm raised. _'Oh no!'_ The claw swings down. _'I won't be able to dodge in time.'_

_Thump Thump Thump Thump_

Shinobu blinks as a haori with two clashing designs flutter in front of her vision. "Tomio—"

_Thunk_

_Crack_

"Hng!"

"Ah!" Shinobu feels weightless as she soars through air and then rolls through the ground at her landing. Her sword cla—

.

.

.

...h

.

.

...boy!"

.

.

"Kocho!"

_GASP_

Shinobu blinks rapidly as she stares up at the night sky. _'Did...Did I lose consciousness?'_ She groans and flips over to her stomach. _'I need to get my breathing under control.'_

_Thwack_

"Stay still you little shit!"

Shinobu looks to see Giyuu weave around the demon with a broken sword. _'Damn it. His sword is broken because of me.'_ Shinobu looks around and grabs for her sword. _'Why? If only I can decapitate them.'_

_Shink_

"Guh!"

Shinobu looks to see the demon topple over and Giyuu dashing toward her position. "Kocho. How is your condition?"

"I can still fight." Shinobu stands up and glances at his broken sword. "What about you?"

"Similar status."

Shinobu watches as the demon rises up again. "So do you have a plan?"

"...One. Do you still have your tools?"

Shinobu pats her uniform. "Yes."

"I will lead him to the mountains. I'll give a signal and you incapacitate him for as long as possible."

"Okay, but—"

"Good. Let's go." Giyuu grabs Shinobu's sword and dashes toward the demon again.

"Wait Tomioka-san! You can't swing with that sword!"

"So what!"

Shinobu jerks back at Giyuu's raised voice. _'Wha—'_

Giyuu leads the demon. "You didn't give up. You adapted. You created your own style. You've shown me that there are more ways to kill demons."

Shinobu stares at Giyuu and she chuckles, _'Who knew Tomioka-san was like that?'_ Shinobu chases after them and soon catches up to them. After several seconds running, they reach at the end of the treeline and at the rocky mountain. Giyuu them turns around and dashes the opposite direction.

"Kocho!"

_'Let's end this.'_ Shinobu runs around the and throws everything she has at the demon.

_Crack_

_Poof_

_Shink_

_Shink_

"Ah!"

_Crack_

_Poof_

_Crack_

_Poof_

_Shink_

_Shink_

"Fucking Bitc—"

_Crack_

_Poof_

_Shink_

_Shink_

Shinobu stumbles and falls against a tree. _'Damn. The adrenaline must have worn off.'_

"Ack! Gah!" The demon falls on his knees and tries to fan out the wisteria mist. "You _*cough*_ Stupid _*wheeze*_ Dumb bitch." He swipes the kunais away from his body. "This ain't enough to kill me!"

Shinobu slides down the tree trunk and smirks, "I know."

_Thump_

_Thump_

Giyuu flies through the air and slams Shinobu's blade through the demon's forehead and into the mountain.

_Shink_

_Boom_

_Crack_

Shinobu's blade is pushed to the hilt, locking the demon to the mountain.

The demon struggles to raise his arms. "This...won't...kill...me."

"..."

Giyuu walks to the side and the sunlight hits the demon's face.

"AHHHHH—"

The demon's head turns to ash and the rest of his slowly follows.

_'So tired,'_ Shinobu looks up as Giyuu stops by her body. She smiles, "Shall we go back Tomioka-san?"

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

_Days later..._

Shinobu plays with her sword handle and stares at garden as several kakushis move about. _'It really does feel different without the threat of the workers.'_

One of the kakushi commanders walked up to Shinbou and bows her head. "Kocho-sama, the next platoon from headquarters will come in the next two days. Also, two of my squads are ready to go."

Shinobu looks to the side to see two groups of Kakushis with large boxes strapped to their backs. _'So that's the first shipment of gold huh. So nice of everyone to give us most of the gold.'_ "Good. And the inn workers?"

"The lord said that they arrested all of the workers and placed them in jail."

"Hm. So what do you think of this place?"

The commander looks around. "...This place can be a great recruiting site since the locals know about demons. Another great boon is that this is the first time we have an entire town as a safe-spot."

_'Maybe the locals see this as way to atone for themselves.'_ "I think it is a great town. In any case," Shinobu places her covered handle into her pack and shoulders it around her shoulder. "Excellent work here. I'll leave this town to you."

The commander bows her head. "Thank you Kocho-sama. I wish you and Tomioka-sama safe passage back to your home."

Shinobu walks out of the inn and on the streets. As she walks, everyone smiles and bows their head as she passes them. _'What a drastic change.'_ She then sees Giyuu walking toward her. "Hi Tomioka-san."

They meet in the middle. "Kocho."

"I was just looking for you. So are you ready to go to the station?"

"Fukui called us to meet in his store."

_'Ah. We've been so busy that we didn't have a chance to properly talk.'_ "We can make time then. Lead the way."

_._

_. ._

_10 minutes later..._

_. ._

_._

"So you two are leaving already?"

Shinobu smiles as they stand in front of Koji. "Yes Fukui-san. We're going back home to recuperate."

"A shame you couldn't stay any longer. In any case," Koji bows his head. "Thank you."

"Please raise your head Fukui-san, the one who should be thanked is you. You were courageous and took considerable risk in helping us."

"Honestly, you two coming here was the perfect opportunity for me to do something."

"It was a stroke of luck that you were the first person we met."

"I guess so. Oh!" Koji snaps his fingers. "That reminds me, do you two want your picture taken? Free of charge of course."

Shinobu has her hands to placate him. "Please Fukui-san, we were doing our duty."

"Please I insist. It's the least I can do for you both."

Shinobu looks at Giyuu who shrugs, _'...I guess it won't hurt.'_ She turns to Koji. "I suppose we can take pictures."

"Great. Follow me." Koji turns around and walks toward his store. "Miho! Set up the photo room and background! We're going to take a picture of our heroes."

During their trek, Shinobu smooths her kimono. _'I should have gone for better one.'_

Once inside, Koji guides them to a room. "Right. The both of you should stand next to each other. Alright now Kocho-chan, loop your arm over Tomioka-kun's elbow."

Shinobu feels her heart-rate rising up. _'Calm down.'_ She glances to the side to see a gap between Giyuu's arm and side. _'You got this.'_ She loops her arm through the opening.

"Stand closer."

They press into each other and Shinobu fights down her blush. _'He's so warm.'_

"Alright." He goes behind the stationary camera and pulls the black curtain over his head. "Now look at middle of the camera and I'll count down from three."

"3"

"2"

"1"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And Fin.**

**Phew! That was a really long chapter. **

**So I noticed that I have a pattern when I write for this story; I would make one chapter between semesters and I feel the time gap is not my preference when I write. Unfortunately, I didn't have much done since I was occupied with other stuff, but I got lucky since there was no heavy work on the first two weeks of class.**

** So after a long time thinking on this and with a heavy heart, I will not heavily work on this story for the semester. This type of story takes time and research but I would rather take my time to write at my own pace.**

**I really want to say thank all of you for your views, hits, reviews, comments, favorites, kudos, and follows on this story. It really warms my heart to see this many gestures on this story. **

**To wrap up, I'll see you wonderful readers later.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Constructive criticisms are appreciated**

**Bravo Tango out.**

* * *

.

_._

_._

_Omake_

_._

_._

_._

_Mountains..._

"Shall we go back Tomioka-san?"

Giyuu nods his head. "Yes." He offers his hand.

"Oh why thank you." Shinobu accepts the hand and Giyuu pulls her up. She pats the dirt out of her uniform. "Let's get my sword." They walk over to the embedded sword and Shinobu tries to pull the sword at the handle. "Hnnngh." She struggles but the sword will not budge. After several seconds, She stops. "This is going to be difficult."

Giyuu steps up. "Let me try."

Shinobu steps to the side and gestures to it. "Here you go."

Giyuu grips the handle and pulls with all of his might. After a minute of pulling, he releases his grip and turns to Shinobu. "I'm sorry."

_'Well this is a predicament.'_ Shinobu stares at the sword. "It's fine. We got the job done and that's all that matters. I'll requisition a new sword but can you get the handle? I rather keep it."

Giyuu nods and he turns back to the sword. He grabs the handle and uses his other palm to slam against the base of the blade.

_Snap_

The handle come free with some of the blade intact. Giyuu turns to Shinobu and offers the handle.

"Thank you Tomioka-san."


End file.
